Un amor diferente
by Alia Caligari
Summary: Cuando Harry descubre a Draco dominando sexualmente a Astoria, un nuevo mundo se abre para él. Pero ¿será capaz de explorarlo? ADVERTENCIAS: SLASH, BDSM, D/s, spanking, bondage. DM/AG en el primer capitulo, pero es un DRARRY.
1. Chapter 1

NOTA: **Este fic contiene temas muy fuertes, como sadomasoquismo, bondage, spanking... Si eres menor de edad o te impresionan estas cosas NO LO LEAS.**

**En este capi vamos a ver Draco/Astoria, pero esta historia es un DRARRY.**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. **

I

Harry sabía que había algo dentro de él que no funcionaba del todo bien. A veces pensaba que haber regresado a aquel octavo año en Hogwarts había sido un error, pero no estaba seguro de querer empezar en la Academia de Aurores. Lo peor de todo, sin embargo, era esa sensación de desinterés y apatía. Quería a sus amigos, pero estar con ellos no le resultaba realmente satisfactorio. Y las cosas con Ginny no se habían roto simplemente porque ella estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo todo sin protestar, como las escasas sesiones de sexo. ¿Qué clase de adolescente normal no quería tener sexo? Y sin embargo, Harry lo hacía casi por obligación, porque no quería que las cosas con Ginny se estropearan del todo. La necesitaba, especialmente ahora que Ron y Hermione se marchaban por su cuenta a menudo. Y quería casarse con ella, formar parte de los Weasley. Aquello no conseguía llenarle de tanta alegría como antes, pero aun así sabía que era lo mejor para él.

A veces Harry se preguntaba si al resucitar no habría habido algún pequeño incidente; quizás una parte de su alma seguía muerta, y por eso se sentía así. Le habría preocupado si hubiera tenido energías e interés por preocuparse.

Y no parecía haber ningún cambio a la vista hasta que accidentalmente escuchó a dos chicas Slytherin de sexto decir que Draco Malfoy no había regresado la noche anterior hasta las dos de la mañana. De pronto, se sintió como si hubieran encendido un fuego dentro de él. ¿Qué andaba haciendo Malfoy fuera de las mazmorras a esa hora?

Desde que había aparecido en el castillo para cursar también ese octavo curso, sorprendiendo a unos y a otros, Malfoy no se había hecho demasiado de notar. Sus insultos habían terminado y en clase sólo hablaba cuando el profesor preguntaba algo. Sin embargo, no podía decirse que fuera un hombre derrotado. Al principio de curso había recibido algunos insultos, incluso agresiones, pero poco a poco, sin que Harry supiera muy bien cómo ni por qué, aquello había acabado.

Sin embargo Harry nunca había llegado a fiarse de él y aquel comentario probó que había hecho bien. Estaba claro que Malfoy andaba planeando algo. La vieja curiosidad ardiendo en su cuerpo era una sensación que había añorado con fuerza y se dejó llevar por ella sin pensárselo dos veces.

Harry usó el Mapa para vigilarlo. La primera noche no sucedió nada, pero a la siguiente lo vio salir de la Sala Común pasado el toque de queda. Sonriendo con excitación, Harry fue a buscar su Capa y se escabulló sin hacer ruido del dormitorio de Gryffindor. Cuando volvió a mirar vio que se dirigía a uno de los invernaderos. Harry tomó el mismo camino y unos minutos después se encontró fuera del invernadero, preguntándose cómo entrar sin que Malfoy le viera. Dudoso, comenzó a darle la vuelta en busca de alguna abertura y por fin, justo en la parte de detrás, vio que una de los paneles acristalados del techo tenía una pequeña abertura.

Durante unos minutos, vaciló. Sabía cómo entrar, pero tenía que desnudarse para ello y la idea de espiar a Malfoy en pelotas le resultaba turbadora. Sin embargo, había llegado hasta allí y quería saber en qué andaba Malfoy, así que finalmente decidió seguir adelante. Con un movimiento de varita se apuntó a sí mismo y notó una especie de estirón extraño en su cuerpo mientras todo parecía aumentar a su alrededor. Al cabo de sólo un segundo, Harry se había convertido en un pájaro. Había estado practicando todo el verano y McGonagall le había dado el empujoncito necesario para dominar su transformación en animago.

Harry voló hasta la abertura y entró en el invernadero. En cuanto lo hizo escuchó la voz de Malfoy y se dio cuenta de que el hurón no estaba solo y que debía haber echado un hechizo para impedir que el sonido traspasara las paredes del invernadero.

-… verte suplicar.

-Draco… -sollozó una voz de chica-. Draco, por favor.

Harry masculló mentalmente, sobresaltado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese cabrón? Buscando el origen de las voces, voló entre las plantas, tratando de localizarlos. Cuando lo hizo, se sintió casi como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza y parpadeó varias veces, abochornado y escandalizado.

Malfoy estaba sentado en un sillón incongruentemente lujoso; debía de haberlo transformado para la ocasión. Iba vestido con el uniforme de Slytherin, perfectamente compuesto. Delante de él, a un par de metros de distancia, había una chica a cuatro patas, con el culo apuntando a Malfoy. También llevaba parte del uniforme, pero la blusa entreabierta dejaba ver sus pechos y si falda levantada sobre su espalda probaba que iba sin bragas. Un consolador le salía del culo, que temblaba en el aire.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de correrte? –preguntó Malfoy, burlón.

-Hace ya cuatro días –gimió ella. Harry, que tenía la sensación de estar soñando, se dio cuenta de que era Astoria Greengrass, otra Slytherin.

-Tú te correrás cuando yo te dé permiso, tanto si tardo una semana como si tardo un mes, ¿entendido?

-Sí –contestó Astoria sin aliento.

-¿Cuántas veces se te ha caído el dildo mientras venías aquí?

-Cinco.

-¿Y las cinco veces te lo has vuelto a meter allí mismo, en el pasillo, donde podría haberte visto alguien?

-Sí, sí.

Harry sintió una oleada de horror y al mismo tiempo, para su vergüenza, se dio cuenta de que había empezado a tener una erección incluso como pájaro. La idea de estar en esa situación, caminar por el pasillo del colegio con un dildo en el culo, sentir cómo iba resbalando y volver a ponérselo.,,

-Ponte de pie y desnúdate del todo. –La voz de Malfoy era firme, autoritaria. Ella obedeció rápidamente y cuando se fue a quitar los zapatos, el dildo cayó al suelo una vez más. Malfoy arqueó las cejas-. Vamos, póntelo otra vez.

Ella lo hizo, separándose las nalgas con una mano, introduciéndolo en su culo. Harry observó cómo se mordía los labios. Cuando Astoria quedó desnuda, Malfoy le ordenó que gateara hasta él. Astoria obedeció y cuando llegó a sus pies se quedó arrodillada, con las piernas abiertas y las manos en la nuca. Draco hizo una mueca y le retorció uno de los pezones, causando que Astoria gimiera. Sin embargo, no se movió, no bajó las manos para protegerse.

-¿Estás mojada, Astoria?

-Sí.

-¿Cuánto?

-Mucho. No había estado tan mojada nunca.

Malfoy esbozó una sonrisita y volvió a apretarle el pezón.

-Estarás aún más mojada cuando acabe contigo. –Se puso en pie con un movimiento felino-. Pero voy a prepararte antes.

Harry se dio cuenta de que había una bolsa de cuero en uno de los maceteros más grandes y la cabeza le zumbó sólo de pensar en lo que Malfoy podía tener allí. Estaba totalmente paralizado y lo que era peor, caliente como una supernova. Todo era demasiado depravado, demasiado surreal. Astoria tenía que estar bajo la Imperius, era la única explicación y sin embargo no conseguía creérselo del todo. Ella parecía estar disfrutando de todo aquello.

Estaba tan abrumado por toda la situación que el movimiento repentino de Malfoy lo pilló desprevenido y un hechizo le dio de lleno.

-Te tengo.

Sin que pudiera hacer nada excepto sentir puro terror, Harry fue transportado al suelo. En cuanto tocó tierra, Malfoy lo devolvió a su forma humana. Harry quiso morirse al verse allí tirado, inmovilizado y desnudo, y fue aún peor cuando vio la expresión de Malfoy.

-Potter… Desnudo y con una erección… Merlín bendito, eres un puto pervertido.

-No, yo… ¡Suéltame!

Harry forcejeó, pero no podía librarse del hechizo de Malfoy. Este tampoco hizo ademán de soltarlo. Permaneció allí unos segundos, observándole con malicia. Mientras, Astoria seguía en el mismo sitio de siempre, expectante, pero inmóvil.

-No creo que estés en condiciones de dar órdenes, Potter. Eres un enfermo, espiando así a la gente para pajearte.

-¿Yo soy un enfermo? –replicó-. ¿Qué le estás haciendo a esa pobre chica?

-¡No soy una pobre chica, gilipollas!

Malfoy parecía divertido.

-Por lo que parece, tú también estabas encontrándolo bastante caliente.

-¡Mentira!

-¿Y esa erección? ¿A qué se debe?

Harry sintió que le ardían las mejillas.

-Yo no…

-Tú sí, Potter. Con el susto se te está pasando, pero aún la tienes dura. Lo que no sé… ¿Me estabas envidiando a mí o la estabas envidiando a ella? -Harry sintió un ligero vértigo hacia la pregunta que le hizo forcejar salvajemente de nuevo, pero tampoco tuvo éxito y Malfoy se rió de él-. ¿Sabes, Potter? Pensándolo bien, creo que te debo una por lo de la Sala de Menesteres. Si tienes tanto interés en ver lo que estamos haciendo, ¿por qué no darte la oportunidad? A Astoria no le importará un espectador.

Harry abrió los ojos, alarmado, pero al momento Malfoy movió su varita y en cuestión de segundos lo tuvo atado a una silla, con los brazos a su espalda y los tobillos amarrados a las patas. Estaba allí, desnudo, con la polla ligeramente enhiesta, las piernas abiertas y Malfoy lo observaba como si quisiera hacerle las mismas cosas que a Astoria. Para su absoluta vergüenza, su erección comenzó a aumentar de nuevo al contemplar esa posibilidad. Dios mío, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

-Creo que empiezo a sospechar a quién estabas envidiando, Potter.

-Suéltame, Malfoy… Te arrepentirás si no lo haces.

-Eres molesto –dijo él, apuntando hacia su bolsa-. Acció mordaza.

-¡No!

-Sí. No hay manera humana de que pueda empalmarme escuchándote decir tonterías, Potter. Y no querrás quedarte sin numerito, ya que te gusta tanto.

Malfoy le colocó la mordaza, superando con facilidad los intentos de Harry por impedírselo. Cuando estuvo silenciado, una sensación extraña se apoderó de él. Estaba desnudo, amordazado, atado. Malfoy podía hacerle lo que quisiera y él no podría evitarlo. Sus mejillas enrojecieron aún más cuando su polla se puso más dura.

-Pero Potter, estoy… anonadado. Empiezas a parecerte a una barra de hierro. Ven, Astoria, mira esto.

Ella se acercó gateando y se quedó contemplándole con ojos voraces. Era humillante y a la vez tan excitante que tuvo que apretar los labios a toda prisa cuando sintió un gemido subiéndole por la garganta.

-Podrías hacerle suplicar en cuestión de segundos. Lo está deseando…

Harry negó con la cabeza vigorosamente, pero Malfoy volvió a reírse.

-Eso mismo pienso yo. Pero ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo con él. Tú y yo tenemos cosas que hacer. Te mereces unos azotes por haber dejado caer el dildo cuando venías.

Ella se mordió los labios y sonrió. Entonces Malfoy sacó de la bolsa unas correas de cuero que tenían una argolla. Había cinco, una para el cuello, dos para las muñecas y dos para los tobillos. Después unió las de las manos con la argolla del cuello, sujetándoselas en la nuca y ató sus tobillos juntos.

-Al suelo, quiero verte reptar hasta el sillón.

Astoria lo hizo, moviéndose con suma dificultad, gimiendo. Mientras, Draco se volvió a sentar y la observó con una sonrisa complacida. Cuando ella llegó hasta sus pies, Draco usó la varita para levitarla y la colocó de espaldas sobre su regazo. Harry no podía apartar la vista de la escena, preguntándose qué estaría sintiendo Astoria en ese momento.

Malfoy movió el dildo dentro del culo de Astoria y se lo quitó, haciendo que ella diera un gritito. Después empezó a azotarla con la mano y Astoria lanzó gemidos que pronto se entremezclaron con sollozos. A cada golpe su culo se iba poniendo más y más rojo. Harry se agitó en la silla, tratando de encontrar algo de alivio para su erección. Podía notar cómo se estaba evaporando su auto-control, aquello era más erótico de lo que jamás habría imaginado. Y a la vez estaba avergonzado de sí mismo, humillado hasta la derrota, porque sabía que estaba deseando lo mismo que Astoria, quería saber qué se sentiría así atado, recibiendo esos azotes mientras su polla chorreaba semen, desatendida y hambrienta. Sus ojos observaron con aterrada y culpable fascinación cómo aumentaban los sollozos de Astoria, cómo dejaba de retorcese sobre las piernas de Draco y parecía rendirse a la paliza, estremeciéndose ligeramente.

Sólo entonces Draco se detuvo y contempló el rojo culo de Astoria con evidente satisfacción.

-Perfecto… Estás perfecta, Astoria. Creo que esta vez no te daré permiso para que te cures mañana los moratones. Dejaremos que se curen solos. Quiero que te acuerdes de mí cada vez que te sientes.

-Sí, Draco –dijo ella, con voz ahogada, tratando de calmarse.

Él se puso en pie, levantándola a ella en el proceso, y le desató los tobillos.

-Separa las piernas.-Cuando Astoria obedeció, Draco le examinó el sexo de cerca-. Te dije que ibas a estar aún más mojada. Sé exactamente qué hace que tu coño chorree. Repítelo.

-Sabes exactamente qué hace que mi coño chorree.

-Sí…

Malfoy volvió a sentarse, se desabrochó la bragueta y el botón de los pantalones y le hizo una señal a Astoria. Ella se inclinó sobre las piernas de Malfoy –tenía las manos aún atadas a la nuca y Harry sospechó que le había bajado los calzoncillos con la boca- y empezó a chuparle la polla. Harry no podía vérsela, se la tapaba la cabeza de Astoria: era el culo de ella lo que tenía en primer plano, todavía de un rojo brillante. También podía ver destellos pegajosos entre sus muslos. Y los sonidos… La expresión de Malfoy… Harry lamió la mordaza que le aprisionaba la lengua. Oh, Dios, estar así, atado, con una polla entrando y saliendo de su boca sin merced, sabiendo que esa pulsión creciente entre las piernas quizás no se vería satisfecha… Era enfermizo y excitante y Harry estaba entregado ya al espectáculo, era uno más. Malfoy quería ponerlo cachondo, hacerlo sufrir y era eso lo que estaba haciendo sin ni siquiera tocarlo.

Malfoy se corrió en la boca de Astoria y se quedó unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, jadeando. ¿Había terminado ya todo? ¿Iba a dejarla así, insatisfecha? Harry se imaginó lo que sería someter sus orgasmos a la voluntad de otro, sufrir sin tocarse para buscar alivio. Malfoy alzó una mano y le dio una palmadita a Astoria en la cabeza.

-Bien hecho… Si consigues que se me ponga dura en menos de cinco minutos te follaré y dejaré que te corras.

Astoria lanzó un gruñido desesperado e inició un segundo ataque a la polla de Malfoy. Parecía lamer y chupar como si le fuera la vida en ello. Un par de minutos después, Malfoy volvió a darle una palmadita en la cabeza.

-Tienes una boca estupenda, Astoria. Hecha para chupar pollas. Te mereces una recompensa. –Entonces miró a Harry con ojos intensos, feroces-. Podrías empalarte en nuestro invitado. No cabe duda de que está listo. -Harry no pudo ni reaccionar, porque una parte de él lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero la idea de someterse así… - Pero claro, eso sería una violación o algo así, porque Potter ya ha dejado claro que él está por encima de todo esto. Tendré que hacerlo yo.

-Oh, sí, gracias, gracias, fóllame, ya no puedo más…

Malfoy sonrió.

-Te voy a follar por el culo.

-Sí, sí…

-A ver cómo lo haces, pequeña viciosa.

Astoria se movió para sentarse a horcajadas sobre Draco, cara a Harry, y éste tuvo un atisbo de la polla de Draco, gorda y preparada, antes de que desapareciera engullida por el culo de la chica. Ella cerró los ojos mientras lanzaba un gemido de éxtasis y Malfoy le dio una fuerte nalgada que la hizo empezar a cabalgar con velocidad creciente. Harry apenas podía ver a Malfoy, pero veía cómo se balanceaban los pechos de Astoria, cómo su sexo relucía bajo la mata de rubio vello púbico. A cada embestida, Astoria lanzaba un gemido gutural.

-¿Te gusta, Astoria? –exclamó Malfoy, dándole otro azote-. ¿Te gusta sentir mi polla en tu culo?

-Sí… Sí… Draco…

-Mira qué húmeda está, Potter. Ha nacido para esto. Y su culo… Ugh… Está tan estrecha y caliente… Es mejor que un coño, te lo juro.

Harry respiraba entre jadeos entrecortados, los ojos fijos en ellos, la polla pegada a su estómago por un hilillo pegajoso. Se sentía unido a Astoria, necesitaba correrse a través de ella y su agujero del culo se tensaba y distendía, imaginando que era él quien estaba cabalgando, quien estaba siendo follado por Malfoy.

Los gruñidos de Astoria eran cada vez más desesperados, el placer debía estar aumentando dentro de ella, pero no conseguía alcanzar el orgasmo, no si Malfoy no la ayudaba. Y también el placer aumentaba dentro de él, imposible de culminar sin el más mínimo contacto.

Entonces Malfoy le puso a Astoria la mano en los pechos y le retorció una vez más los pezones. Ella lanzó un gritito y perdió un momento el ritmo, lo cual le costó una nueva nalgada de Malfoy. Astoria volvió a adoptar un ritmo estable pese a los dedos que torturaban sus pezones y echó la cabeza atrás, apoyándola en el hombro de Malfoy. Su cuello quedaba expuesto y Malfoy mordió con fuerza sin dejar de torturar sus pezones. Astoria aún se movió más rápido gimoteando histéricamente y Harry notó cómo sus propias caderas se sacudían, deseando el orgasmo con la misma desesperación.

De pronto, la mano derecha de Draco bajó y sin demasiados miramientos le metió tres dedos en su chorroso sexo. Astoria lanzó un auténtico aullido y su ritmo se volvió loco.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Draco!

-¡No te corras aún!

Astoria sollozaba y gritaba y Harry se retorcía sin recato en su silla, tratando de liberar las manos para agarrarse la polla y exprimirse hasta quedarse seco. Nunca había estado tan caliente, el sexo con Ginny jamás le había hecho perder el control de esa manera.

-¡Ahora! –exclamó Malfoy, dándole un azote fuerte-. ¡Córrete!

Ella chilló y se convulsionó sobre Malfoy, su cuerpo tenso de un modo casi imposible. Malfoy dio dos empujones más y también lanzó un breve grito mezclado con una maldición. Harry se mordió se meneó como loco en la silla, notando cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas frustradas al ver que no había liberación para él, que todavía seguía insoportablemente duro.

Ajenos a él, Malfoy y Astoria estaban recuperando el aliento, ella recostada sobre él.

-Eres genial, Astoria… Genial… Estoy muy satisfecho contigo…

-Draco… -murmuró ella, en un tono que sonaba a pura adoración.

-Mañana antes del almuerzo vendrás a enseñarme las marcas del culo. Y procura ir sin bragas.

-Como tú digas…

-Y algún día de la semana que viene te follaré con los dedos durante la cena y haré que te corras en medio del Gran Comedor, delante de todo el mundo.

-Draco… -gimió Astoria, evidentemente encantada con la idea.

Él le dio una palmadita en la pierna.

-Deja que me levante, tengo que ocuparme de nuestro invitado.

Harry se tensó y notó una trepidación en su interior que aumentó su excitación hasta volverla casi dolorosa. ¿Qué iba a hacer con él? Malfoy se levantó, desató las manos de Astoria y le indicó que volviera a sentarse. Después se acercó a Harry, quien casi no se atrevía a respirar.

-Mírate, Potter… Estás rojo como el culo de Astoria y tienes la polla tan dura que bastaría el más mínimo roce para hacer que te corrieras. ¿Te gustaría eso? ¿Te gustaría que te rozara la polla? ¿Me suplicarías para que lo hiciera? -Harry gimió y cerró los ojos, incapaz de soportar su mirada-. ¿Eres lo bastante listo para saber que si cuentas algo de esto, Astoria y yo nos encargaremos de que todos sepan lo bien que te lo pasaste mirándonos? Tienes tanto que perder como nosotros, Potty.

Incapaz todavía de abrir los ojos, Harry asintió.

-Bien. Ahora voy a soltarte. Pero creo que sería una auténtica pena que un parangón de la moralidad como tú se dejara llevar por estas perversiones nuestras. –De pronto, Harry notó una especie de aguijonazo no muy doloroso en la base de la polla y cuando abrió los ojos, sobresaltado, vio que Malfoy tenía la varita en la mano y sonreía con malicia-. No te preocupes, Potter. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no te la machacas hasta despellejártela por culpa nuestra. Eso no sería propio de un héroe como tú. Mañana cuando amanezca serás capaz de correrte si quieres.

La mordaza y las cuerdas mágicas que le mantenían sentado en la silla desaparecieron con otro pase de varita y Harry casi se dobló en dos, angustiado por el dolor en la entrepierna. Astoria se rió desde el sillón y Malfoy también soltó una risilla mientras regresaba con ella.

-Pásatelo bien esta noche, Potter –dijo Astoria, dejando que Malfoy se sentara de nuevo para acomodarse en su regazo.

Harry salió de allí a trompicones, avergonzado y aturdido. Apenas podía soportar el dolor de huevos, la necesidad de correrse era insufrible. Casi sin darse cuenta su mano se cerró sobre su polla y empezó a frotar con fuerza, con la espalda apoyada en el invernadero, sin pensar que estaba desnudo, a la vista de cualquier profesor noctámbulo con ganas de aire libre.

-Potter, ¿te estás pajeando ahí fuera? –exclamó Malfoy desde dentro, sonando francamente divertido.

Harry gimió con mortificación y anduvo hacia el montón de ropa que había dejado en la parte trasera del invernadero. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras se vestía y regresaba al castillo lo más rápido que le permitieron los terribles pinchazos en las ingles. Una vez dentro, buscó el cuarto de baño más próximo y comenzó a masturbarse de nuevo con furia, pero el orgasmo se le escapaba. Era el hechizo de Malfoy. Harry sollozó con fuerza, consciente de que quería regresar al invernadero y suplicarle a Malfoy que le dejara correrse, pero si lo hacía… Era como un salto al vacío. Como pudo, salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Cada escalón fue una tortura, pero por fin consiguió llegar a la Sala Común y practicamente a gatas se fue a su habitación.

Una vez allí se desnudó, tratando de contener sus sollozos para no despertar a nadie, y se metió en la cama. La mano se le fue sola a la polla, incapaz de rendirse con algo que necesitaba con tanta ansia, pero no lo conseguía. Por fin, lloroso, tuvo que desistir. Maldito Malfoy… No habría paz para él hasta que amaneciera. Y saber eso lo puso aún más cachondo.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Fue el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

Harry había pasado la noche en un estado de duermevela, las imágenes de lo sucedido atormentándole incluso en sueños, Se vio a sí mismo atado, a merced de un Draco que le daba una azotaina y luego se lo follaba con dureza y lo castigaba sin permitirle correrse. Los primeros rayos del sol lo encontraron rendido, sudoroso, gimoteando sin poder controlarse. Si no hubiera puesto un hechizo de insonoridad a su alrededor, habría despertado a sus compañeros.

En cuanto el primer rayo de sol penetró por las ventanas de la habitación, Harry sintió un tintineo en la base de la polla.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! –exclamó, su mano volando hacia su polla. Sólo le dio tiempo a dos sacudidas antes que el orgasmo le golpeara como si una presa hubiera estallado dentro de él, dejando salir su semen a largos chorros que caían sobre su pecho, su barbilla. Harry gritó como nunca había gritado, sintiendo que su alma dejaba su cuerpo durante los mejores segundos de su vida y después se colapsó sobre las sábanas, demasiado saciado y satisfecho como para sentir vergüenza.

Pero la vergüenza acudió más adelante, consciente de todo lo que había pasado, de todo lo que había sentido. Afloraba cada vez que se cruzaba con Malfoy por los pasillos; tenía que apartar la vista mientras sus mejillas enrojecían, cuando se masturbaba por la noche y su mente le traicionaba, ofreciéndole versiones de lo que habían hecho Draco y Astoria en las que él ocupaba el lugar de la chica, cuando espiaba con el Mapa sus encuentros nocturnos y se imaginaba lo que estarían haciendo y acababa duro y anhelante. Y a la vez no podía evitarlo, era como si le hubieran infectado con algo que había abierto una compuerta en su mente. Era una obsesión que le consumía a la vez que le hacía sentirse vivo por primera vez desde que había terminado la guerra. Ya no había apatía; sus nervios estaban de punta, su cabeza no descansaba, su cuerpo quemaba con ganas de acción. Intentaba desahogarse con Ginny, quien estaba encantada con toda aquella inusual pasión por su parte, pero no era eso lo que realmente quería y Harry no se atrevía a pedirlo.

Recordando la promesa que Draco había hecho de follarse a Astoria con los dedos en el Gran Comedor, Harry no podía dejar de vigilar la mesa de los Slytherin para ver cuándo se sentaban juntos. Quería verlo, quería ver cómo Astoria se estremecía en su silla mientras se comía los gemidos y los sofocos. Pensaba estar siendo disimulado, pero esa idea desapareció cuando Malfoy le mandó una nota en medio de clase.

"_¿Por qué no dejas de mirarnos a Astoria y a mí en el Gran Comedor? ¿Quieres ver cómo le meto los dedos en el coño y hago que se corra allí, delante de todos? Creía que habías aprendido la lección, pero está claro que te mereces unos buenos azotes. Apuesto a que eso te gustaría, ¿verdad, Potter? Sé que no puedes dejar de pensar en esa noche. Sé que te imaginas atado y abierto, listo para ser usado como el desvergonzado zorrón que eres. ¿Quién sabe, Potter? Quizás si me suplicas lo suficiente me digne a darte lo que tanto necesitas"_

Harry tenía la impresión de que toda la sangre de su cuerpo había ido a sus mejillas y a su polla. La mano le temblaba mientras hacía desaparecer rápidamente la nota y no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada a Draco, quien sonrió como si supiera exactamente lo duro que se había puesto.

Harry decidió no volver a mirar a Draco jamás. Estaba aterrorizado, asustado por lo que podía hacerle si revelaba a todo el mundo su secreto, asustado por lo mucho que deseaba reunirse con él y suplicarle una noche a su merced. No podía hacer eso, sería un suicidio. Draco lo usaría para hacerle daño, no sería como con Astoria, a la que era evidente que apreciaba. Sólo faltaban tres meses para el final de curso y si podía aguantar hasta el final, todos dejarían Hogwarts y él no tendría por qué ver a Malfoy nunca más.

De vez en cuando Malfoy le lanzaba una sonrisilla de las suyas, pero no le molestó de ninguna otra manera. No le mandó más notas ni le puso en evidencia. Harry pensó que ya no iba a saber nada más de aquella pareja hasta que Astoria, para su sorpresa, se le acercó una tarde en la que paseaba a solas por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Harry, me gustaría hablar contigo.

Él no quería, pero no se atrevió a desairarla.

-¿Qué… qué quieres?

Ella se colocó un mechón de pelo rubio tras la oreja.

-Yo nunca simpaticé con Voldemort, ¿sabes? Me alegro mucho de que lo mataras. –Harry asintió, sorprendido-. Lo estás pasando mal y quiero ayudarte, igual que tú nos ayudaste a librarnos de ese monstruo.

-No estoy pasándolo mal.

-No mientas, Harry. Es obvio que estás sufriendo. Pero no es necesario que lo hagas, ¿no lo comprendes? No hay nada malo en que nos gusten estas cosas, en que nos guste ser sometidos.

-A mí no me gusta eso. No me gusta, ¿entendido?

Astoria suspiró.

-¿No entiendes que no te juzgamos? Nunca usaríamos esto contra ti.

Harry soltó una fea carcajada.

-No me hagas reír. Los dos me humillasteis aquella noche.

-Bueno, estábamos un poco enfadados contigo, Potter, te habíamos pillado espiándonos mientras follábamos. Y además, disfrutaste cada momento –replicó ella, impertérrita-. Pero no se lo hemos contado a nadie, ¿verdad? No has escuchado susurros y maliciosos a tus espaldas ni te hemos hecho la vida imposible.

-No –tuvo que admitir Harry.

-Nunca lo haríamos. Esta relación se basa en la confianza. No puede pasar nada que tú no quieras que pase. Si yo hubiera dicho nuestra palabra segura, Draco se habría detenido inmediatamente. Si yo quisiera, podría ir a mi habitación y ponerme unas bragas. Pero no quiero. Quiero darle a Draco ese poder porque eso me excita y porque confío en que hará que valga la pena. Y créeme, Harry, siempre vale la pena.

Sus palabras tenían un algo seductor y Harry dio un paso atrás.

-No. No soy como tú.

-No. No eres tan valiente. A mí no me importa explorar mis deseos. –Ella volvió a suspirar y su tono se volvió algo más cálido-. No he venido aquí a convencerte de que te unas a nosotros, Harry. Si lo deseas, eres bienvenido, pero no es eso lo que quería decirte. Sólo quiero que sepas que no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte, ni nada que temer por nuestra parte. Deja de atormentarte.

Con eso, Astoria se marchó, dejándolo más confundido que nunca.

Harry se relajó un poco, pero nunca aceptó esa invitación. Quizás era un cobarde, además de un pervertido, pero no se atrevía a ponerse en las manos de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

El octavo curso terminó y Harry entró finalmente en la Academia de Aurores, con Ron. Por el día atendían a clase, estudiaban, practicaban hechizos de combate, almorzaban, reían. Por el día, sus fantasías parecían lejanas. Pero aparecían por la noche, cuando estaba en la cama, solo o con Ginny. Un día juguetón ella le pidió que la atara y Harry cumplió esforzadamente, sabiendo que ella le había dado la posibilidad de pedir que invirtieran los papeles más adelante sin que pareciera demasiado raro. Y llegado el momento ella aceptó sin vacilar, atando sus muñecas al cabecero de la cama. Su excitación se disparó al sentirse así de vulnerable, pero Ginny le hizo una mamada y luego le cabalgó y no era eso lo que quería, sino que le torturara, que abusara de él, que le dejara incoherente de deseo insatisfecho. Aunque él estuviera atado, era ella la que quería complacerle, pero tendría que haber sido al revés.

Unos meses después, Harry se atrevió a ir un poco más allá, y susurró un "hazme suplicar" cuando ella le tenía atado. Ginny sonrió y esta vez se tomó su tiempo. No era perfecto, pero se acercaba un poco más a lo que quería y su orgasmo fue cegador. Sin embargo, cuando se lo volvió a pedir, Ginny empezó a mirarlo como si sospechara que algo no terminaba de encajar. Ella era una chica dura, pero no tenía la veta dominante de Malfoy. No disfrutaba especialmente con aquello. Y Harry empezó a darse cuenta de que no estaba realmente satisfecho con aquello. Tenía que imaginarse escenas sucias mientras se la follaba para no perder su erección. Poco después del final de aquel primer año en la Academia, rompieron más o menos amistosamente.

Harry empezó a buscar amantes masculinos. Al principio siempre quería ser top, pero sabía qué era lo que deseaba realmente y al final logró el valor suficiente como para aceptar sus deseos y dejar que otro hombre le follara. Un muggle llamado Peter, recio y una cabeza más alto que él, fue el primero en abrirle el culo. La sensación fue maravillosa, Harry nunca se había sentido tan bien como aquella noche, aplastado contra la cama por el peso de aquel tipo que se lo follaba con energía, soltando gruñidos roncos. Probó otra vez y otra, cada vez con menos vergüenza, pero eso dejó de ser suficiente al cabo de unos meses porque seguía sin satisfacer su verdadero y degradante anhelo. Sabía que los muggles tenían locales donde podría encontrar lo que buscaba, pero eso seguía asustándolo, era dar un paso que quizás sería irreversible. Y la vida continuaba, siempre con esa ligera frustración de fondo.

A veces se cruzaba por la calle con Malfoy y éste siempre tenía un brillo depredador en los ojos cuando lo veía. Harry todavía se masturbaba pensando en aquella noche en el invernadero y era consciente de ello cuando Malfoy lo miraba así. Durante los dos primeros años, Draco solía ir acompañado de Astoria, pero después Harry empezó a encontrárselos por separado y pronto dedujo que ella estaba con otro hombre, un tipo de unos treinta años de aspecto dominante. Estaba convencido de que la nueva pareja de Astoria también era como Draco.

Un día, Harry casi se tropezó con ella en el callejón Diagon. Astoria llevaba bastantes paquetes y algunos cayeron al suelo.

-Perdona –dijo, ayudándola a recogerlos.

-Harry… No te preocupes –dijo ella, sonriente-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, bien… ¿Y tú?

-Muy bien –contestó. Y la verdad es que parecía radiante, aunque sonrojada.

-Aquí tienes –dijo, dispuesto a despedirse-. Deberías usar un hechizo para transportarlo, es más cómodo.

-Gracias. Y sí, lo sé, pero… ahora mismo no puedo.

-¿Estás mala?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

-Son las reglas del juego. Edward me ha dicho que sólo podía usar la magia para Aparecerme y Desaparecerme.

-¿Edward?

Ella se puso de puntillas ligeramente para acercarse a su oreja.

-Mi amo.

Harry notó un estirón en las ingles. ¿Su amo? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-¿Aún te… te gustan esas cosas?

-Me encantan –dijo ella, todavía cerca de su oreja. Después se separó de él-. Ahora mismo no es un buen momento, créeme, pero ¿quieres que quedemos mañana para hablar un ratito?

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Harry aceptó su propuesta y al día siguiente se encontraron en el Caldero Chorreante. Quizás necesitaba entender lo que ocurría dentro de su cabeza. Quizás necesitaba poder hablar con alguien de esas cosas. Astoria esperó a que el camarero les sirviera dos cervezas, mordiéndose los labios.

-Nunca has hecho nada, ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no.

Ella chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación.

-No sé por qué te da tanto miedo. ¡Si es fantástico! Ya te expliqué una vez que adoro sentirme así, sentir que no tengo el control sobre mi cuerpo. Es una sensación liberadora, como dejarse mecer por las olas. Esa intimidad… Harry, no podrías ni imaginártela.

Harry meneó la cabeza.

-Yo no quiero tener un amo. Yo no quiero que manden de mí todo el rato. Y lo digo en serio.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No tienes por qué. Yo conozco parejas de todo tipo. No todos los dominantes quieren tener un esclavo a tiempo completo. Draco…

Pero se detuvo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Harry.

-No debería darte este tipo de detalles. Pero ya sabes que quiero ayudarte y creo que necesitas conocer un poco mejor cómo funcionan estas cosas. –Harry la observó en silencio-. Él es muy dominante, no creas. Ya has visto las cosas que le gusta hacer. Pero por ejemplo, él no es de los que quiere un esclavo las veinticuatro horas del día. A veces sólo quiere… hacer cosas más normales. O que sus amantes traten de resistirse de vez en cuando a su voluntad. Pero yo… yo necesito algo más. Por eso rompí con él, la verdad.

-¿Rompiste tú?

-Sí, aunque él también empezaba a perder el interés. Supongo que me encontraba demasiado complaciente, demasiado dependiente. Lo dejamos en buenos términos. Y ahora con Edward es justo como yo quería. Soy realmente su esclava. Hay un documento legal que lo demuestra. –Se estremeció ligeramente con lo que parecía puro placer-. Puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera, menos matarme y herirme gravemente, claro, y yo tengo que obedecerle en todo. Es maravilloso… Pero hay muchos grados de compromiso. Yo necesito el más extremo, pero es perfectamente posible que tú estés más a gusto con algo más ligero.

Harry tenía la sensación de que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-Ya veo…

-Tampoco a todo el mundo le excita lo mismo. Normalmente estas cosas siempre se pactan por adelantado. Y en el peor de los casos siempre puedes usar la palabra segura. Eso es suficiente para detener cualquier cosa que está pasando.

-¿Y si… y si no se detienen?

-No son violadores, Harry. Tienes la misma posibilidad de que pase eso como de que te viole alguien que no practique esta clase de sexo. Todo lo que sucede es consensual. -Harry suspiró, algo abrumado con todo aquello-. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿De qué tienes tanto miedo?

-Yo no… Yo sólo… No quiero ser así. No podría mirarme en el espejo si hiciera esas cosas.

Astoria sonrió casi con dulzura.

-Claro que podrías, tonto. Y verías una cara mucho más feliz de la que ves ahora. –Su sonrisa se volvió algo traviesa-. La verdad es que Draco y tú haríais muy buena pareja.

Harry soltó un ronquido sarcástico.

-Draco me odia, Astoria. Estaría loco si me pusiera en sus manos de esa manera.

-Oh, qué tontería. ¡Draco no te odia! Si te odiara, te habría dejado en el invernadero toda la noche para que te encontraran al día siguiente los alumnos de Herbología. Hazme caso, Harry. Deja de tener tanto miedo y apuesta por tu felicidad.

Harry no siguió el consejo de Astoria, pero empezó a recibir misivas de Draco.

* * *

_¿De verdad crees que te odio, Potter? Quizás lo hice en su momento, antes de la guerra, pero no es lo que siento ahora. Ahora te imagino todavía atado a esa silla, con la polla dura y tu agujero del culo a la vista. Te imagino preguntándote qué tengo preparado para ti. Fuera de esa habitación sientes el peso de la responsabilidad que el mundo mágico ha depositado sobre ti, pero allí dentro soy yo quien toma las decisiones. No hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo, sólo puedes dejarte llevar. Te sientes libre como nunca te has sentido, fuera de control. ¿Por qué querría darle eso a alguien a quien odio?_

_D.M._

_Te he visto hoy en el callejón Diagon, Potter. Parecías enfadado. Siempre pensé que serías más feliz tras la muerte del Tarado. Y aunque me gusta esa expresión furiosa en tus ojos, deberías aprender a tomarte las cosas con más calma. Apuesto a que no te enfadarías tan a menudo si te aceptaras a ti mismo. Yo me siento mejor, más en paz conmigo mismo desde que he aceptado lo que soy. No necesito imponerme a todo el mundo ni que las cosas sean siempre a mi gusto; mis ansias de control ya las satisfago en casa y puedo ser mucho más flexible en el mundo exterior. _

_D.M._

_He comprado un juguete encantador. Es un cepo para las piernas, como esos que se usaban en la Edad Media. Me encantaría verte en él, Potter, ¿te imaginas? Así no podrías cerrar las piernas, pero tampoco estarías atado a ningún sitio, lo cual nos daría muchas posibilidades que explorar. También te ataría las manos a la espalda; usaría una corbata de Slytherin. Me gusta atar con corbatas de Slytherin. Casi puedo oírte gemir, todo sofocado. ¿No te gustaría que compartiera mi juguete nuevo contigo?_

_D.M._

_Nunca se me puso dura cuando torturaba a las órdenes de Voldemort. Nunca lo encontré excitante. Era todo lo contrario, una pesadilla. Ni siquiera podía hacerme pajas sólo de pensar que estaba compartiendo el techo con el Tarado. Pero esto es tan distinto… Mis amantes me miran con absoluta confianza. No hay miedo ni odio. Sé que desean cada uno de mis latigazos, cada una de mis torturas. Sé que quieren complacerme. Y yo cuido de ellos, procuro que sean tan felices como yo y ser digno de la confianza que depositan en mí. _

_D.M._

Solían llegarle un par de cartas a la semana, siempre tentándolo con fantasías o compartiendo alguna reflexión sobre lo que hacía. A veces hacía alguna referencia a su vida cotidiana, como que había estado en una fiesta o que no encontraba ningún libro bueno últimamente. Harry nunca le contestaba, pero sabía que su silencio, en este caso, equivalía a un permiso mudo para que siguiera escribiéndole si quería. Y con cada carta, Harry tenía la sensación de que conocía más a Draco, de que confiaba más en él. Le estaba contando cosas íntimas y esas cartas no dejaban de ser una prueba de confianza. Podría habérselas enseñado a todo el mundo y los dos lo sabían. Y aun así, Draco seguía mandándole cartas picantes o reflexivas hasta que se convirtió en algo cotidiano que Harry esperaba igual que su reunión semanal con sus amigos de Gryffindor o la comida del domingo en casa de los Weasley.

Y sin embargo, todavía las temía un poco porque a cada carta, Harry se sentía más y más tentado a ceder. Era irresistible saber que el placer que tanto deseaba estaba allí, al alcance de su mano. Sólo tenía que ser lo bastante valiente para aceptarlo.

Fue extraño. Siempre había pensado que si alguna vez decidía probar, sería un momento dramático, acompañado de truenos y relámpagos. Pero un día se encontró pensando que podía intentarlo una sola vez. Astoria le había explicado claramente que no tenía que hacer nada que no quisiera. Y el bondage y los azotes tampoco eran cosas tan raras. Si había algo que hiciera la gente normal para sentirse aventurera era lo de atarse a la cama. Y los azotes… bueno, en muchas películas porno muggles no era raro que una de las partes le diera a la otra unas cuantas palmadas al culo mientras se follaban.

Y un día le escribió una carta, preguntándole si podían quedar a tomar algo y hablar.

* * *

Draco sonreía cuando se acercaba a la mesa, y aunque era evidente que se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo, Harry no pudo ver malicia en sus ojos.

-¿De qué querías hablar, Potter? –preguntó, ya con sus bebidas sobre la mesa.

-Nada de especial. Sólo… Bueno, pensé que podíamos quedar.

-¿Te gustan mis cartas?

-Sí.

-¿Te has masturbado pensando en las cosas que te digo allí?

-Draco…

-No tienes permiso aún para llamarme Draco. Y contéstame, Potter, ¿te has masturbado?

¿Estaba empezando? Dios mío, ¿estaba empezando ya? Harry se sentía como si fuera a enfrentarse a un peligro mortal.

-Sí –se obligó a reconocer.

-De todas las cosas que te he contado, ¿cuál es la que más te ha excitado?

-No sé, yo…

-Potter –dijo en tono de advertencia-. Contesta y procura ser sincero. Siempre sé cuando alguien me está mintiendo.

Harry notó cómo la sangre se le empezaba a agolpar en las mejillas. Su polla también había empezado a despertar.

-Ese… esa barra que sirve para atar las muñecas y los tobillos.

Con ella tendría que estar arrodillado, con la barbilla apoyada en el suelo y el culo en el aire. Draco le había descrito vívidamente cómo le azotaría con una varilla de roble y luego se lo follaría a lo bruto y después lo dejaría allí una hora, sin correrse ni nada, con un butt-plug en el culo para que su semen se quedara allí todo el rato.

Draco sonrió.

-Es una de mis favoritas también. Y si un día fueras excepcionalmente bueno, te comería el culo mientras estuvieras usándola.

Harry tragó saliva.

-¿Tenemos que… que hablar de estas cosas aquí?

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Mis padres están en el extranjero así que no nos molestará nadie.

Fue uno de los instantes más largos de su vida.

-Está bien.

Draco abrió los ojos un poco más y su sonrisa se amplió. A pesar de que había cierta ferocidad de fiera hambrienta en su expresión, también parecía simplemente feliz.

-No te arrepentirás.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Muchas gracias por leer, espero que este capitulo también os guste ^_^

III

Estaban en las habitaciones de Draco, en una salita con chimenea, sillones, una mesita de café. Un elfo les había traído un par de whiskys y Harry se había dado cuenta de que Draco también se lo bebía de golpe, como si necesitara ese refuerzo. Eso le había hecho sentirse un poco más tranquilo, pero esa tranquilidad empezó a evaporarse cuando Draco se sentó en un sillón y se lo quedó mirando con expresión inquisitiva. Harry, que aún seguía de pie, no sabía muy bien qué quería, a qué estaba esperando.

-¿Qué?

-Si no recuerdo mal, en Hogwarts te dije una vez que quizás te daría lo que necesitabas si me suplicabas. Suplica, Potter. Demuéstrame lo mucho que quieres esto.

Harry sintió de nuevo ese vértigo y por primera vez, saltó al precipicio que se abría ante él.

-Lo quiero, Malfoy. De verdad. Quiero… quiero que me folles. Quiero sentir… todas esas cosas de las que hablas en tus cartas. Por favor… Por favor.

Draco suspiró, sonriente.

-Está bien, Potter. Será un placer darte lo que necesitas.-A Harry también se le escapó un suspiro. Lo estaba haciendo. Realmente lo estaba haciendo-. Pero antes, dime cuál es tu palabra segura.

-Yo no… no tengo.

-Piensa una. Algo que no vayas a decir de manera natural mientras dura esto, como "pescado con patatas" o "sirena borracha".

-"Sirena borracha" está bien.

Draco asintió.

-Si la dices, pararé. Sea lo que sea que esté pasando, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí.

Draco le obligó a repetirla y después su mirada se volvió algo más fría.

-Bien, desnúdate del todo. Quiero ver lo que tienes que ofrecer. Y no hables a menos que te dé permiso.

Harry tragó saliva y obedeció con dedos temblorosos. Llevaba duro desde que había llegado al pub –o desde aquella noche en el invernadero, de algún modo- y se preguntó qué diría Draco cuando le viera. Después de unos segundos quedó desnudo del todo y encaró la reacción de Draco con nerviosismo.

-Eres muy hermoso, Harry… Pervertido y hermoso… Date la vuelta, inclínate un poco y ábrete las nalgas para que vea bien tu agujero del culo.

La cabeza parecía flotarle. Harry obedeció y se separó las nalgas con las manos. Sus mejillas enrojecieron más, su polla se puso más dura. Sin girarse, oyó cómo Malfoy se levantaba del sillón y se acercaba a él.

-No está nada mal… ¿Te han follado por el culo alguna vez? Contesta.

-Sí.

-¿Has usado dildos alguna vez?

-Sí.

-¿En qué pensabas?

-En cosas como esta.

Draco le dio un pellizco en el culo y Harry se mordió los labios.

-Eres un pervertido. Dilo, Potter. Di que eres un pervertido.

-S-soy un pervertido.

-Sí, sí que lo eres –dijo, pasándole las uñas por la espalda sin hacerle daño-. Bien, Potter, ponte a cuatro patas y sígueme.

Harry hizo lo que le ordenaba, sintiéndose todavía como si estuviera en un sueño delirante. La alfombra era suave bajo sus rodillas y sus manos, su corazón le estaba ensordeciendo. Draco le hizo gatear hasta una mesa y después le dijo que se levantara y se inclinara sobre la superficie de madera hasta que su pecho quedara recostado en ella; después, con cuerdas de distinta longitud, se las apañó para atarle los tobillos y las muñecas a las patas de la mesa, de modo que quedó completamente inmovilizado, con las piernas abiertas y su culo a completa disposición de Draco. Harry sintió cómo su agujero del culo temblaba ligeramente, ansioso de ser rellenado. La vergüenza le quemaba las mejillas, pero verse así, tan expuesto e indefenso, le estaba volviendo también loco de deseo.

Draco hizo ondear una corbata de Slytherin ante sus ojos y un segundo después, Harry notó con sobresalto cómo se la ataba en la base de la polla. En cuanto comprendió que no podría correrse así, no si Draco no le daba permiso, su excitación aumentó tanto que gimió y sus caderas dieron una leve sacudida.

La voz de Draco sonó a sus espaldas, haciéndole estremecerse con nerviosismo y expectación.

-Bien, Potter… Ya estás como querías, atado, desnudo y a mi merced. ¿Sabes qué voy a hacer ahora? –Harry negó con la cabeza-. Voy a darte el castigo que te mereces por habernos espiado a Astoria y a mí aquella vez. Sabes que te lo mereces. ¿Vas a aceptar tu castigo como un buen chico? Contesta.

-Sí.

Draco volvió a pasarle las uñas por la columna vertebral.

-Casi estás temblando… Pero tu polla está dura como una piedra. No te preocupes, Potter, una buena azotaina despejará todos tus temores.

El corazón parecía a punto de salírsele del pecho y su cuerpo parecía más vivo que nunca. Pero aun estaba asustado, no por el posible dolor sino por las consecuencias que tendría para él aquella noche.

Sin previo aviso, Draco le dio una fuerte palmada en el culo. Harry, pillado por sorpresa a pesar de todo, dio un pequeño grito, pero antes de que pudiera asimilar lo que estaba pasando llegó la segunda palmada y la tercera.

-Llevas pidiendo esto desde aquel día –empezó a decir Draco, sin dejar de pegarle-. Eres un niño muy malo, Potter. Y esto te enseñará a no espiar a los demás. Voy a ponerte el culo rojo como un tomate por mucho que llores, grites y protestes. Oh, no te cortes, Potter, ahora no tienes por qué guardar silencio. Me encantará escucharte.

Los golpes caían sin descanso y cada vez dolían más. Harry se removió en sus ataduras, buscando inconscientemente la manera de escapar, pero todo lo que podía hacer era menear el culo en el aire intentando en vano huir de los golpes. Las primeras lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos mientras se mordía los labios para no protestar. Él nunca demostraba dolor, era una lección que había aprendido de los Dursley. Pero Draco seguía pegando y pegando y sus duras palmadas caían sobre carne cada vez más abusada.

-Ya… Para…

-¿Parar? Ni siquiera he empezado, Potter. Quiero verte chillar y llorar.

Y desde luego se estaba esforzando en conseguirlo. Harry sentía cómo se escapaba su auto-control a cada azote y las lágrimas cayeron por fin por sus mejillas.

-Suéltame… ¡Suéltame! Malfoy… ¡No, no! Malfoy, por favor…

-Tu culo se está poniendo rojo Gryffindor, Potter. Hasta las sirenas de Hogwarts pagarían por verlo.

La voz carecía de compasión, pero Harry sabía que acababa de recordarle qué debía decir si realmente quería poner fin a eso. Sin embargo, pese a todas sus protestas y forcejeos, pese a todo el dolor, no era eso lo que quería. Deseaba que Draco le azotara sin miramientos, sin hacer caso de sus gritos; que hiciera con él lo que quisiera.

La sensación de los golpes cambió de pronto; ya no era la dureza plana de la palma de la mano, sino algo estrecho y alargado, como una varilla. Dolía aún más y Harry notó cómo se rompía algo dentro de él y de pronto todo su universo se redujo al ardor de su culo, al impecable ritmo de Draco. Su mente se cerró y Harry gritó con abandono, sin importarle ya su vergüenza, su reparo. Por primera vez en su vida, aceptó su derrota.

Los azotes se prolongaron aún más, pero de pronto pararon y Harry, sin saber muy bien cómo, se encontró sollozando contra el pecho de Draco, quien le abrazaba y le besaba el cabello y la frente, diciéndole que estaba muy orgulloso de él. A Harry nunca le habían consolado así; Ginny quizás lo habría hecho si él se lo hubiera permitido, pero estaba demasiado acostumbrado a lamerse las heridas en solitario. Era agradable y Draco olía bien.

-Levántate, Potter, quiero verte bien el culo.

Harry, ya más tranquilo aunque le dolía como mil demonios y todavía estaba muy excitado, obedeció, luchando contra la languidez que sentía en sus piernas y brazos. Draco hizo un ruidito de aprobación a sus espaldas y le dio un tironcito a la corbata que sujetaba su polla, provocándole un gemidito torturado. Pero era cómo Astoria le había explicado, sólo quería reaccionar a las decisiones de Draco, gozar cuando él lo decidiera, llorar cuando así lo deseara.

-Pon tus manos a la espalda. –Harry obedeció y Draco se las ató con lo que parecía otra corbata-. Separa las piernas. Y ya no tienes permiso para hablar.

Era tan fácil seguir sus órdenes como dejarse llevar por la Imperius. De pronto, Harry notó cómo Draco le abría las nalgas e introducía un dildo resbaladizo y no muy ancho en su culo. La intrusión hizo que las rodillas le flaquearan un poco más y volvió a gemir. Tenía tantas ganas de correrse… Draco murmuró un hechizo y Harry soltó un jadeo de placer cuando el dildo empezó a vibrar ligeramente, mandando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Te gusta, Potter? Sí, tu polla está rezumando. Y seguro que tu culo se está apretando alrededor del vibrador. Es todo un espectáculo, Potter. –Harry sólo pudo gemir una vez más para expresarle su miseria y su placer-. Eres mi puta, ¿a que sí? Eres mi puta y eso te encanta.

Entonces Draco le puso la mano en la garganta, en un gesto más posesivo que amenazador, y para sorpresa de Harry lo besó con fuerza, usando la lengua como si fuera un arma. Mil fuegos más se encendieron dentro de Harry, quien se habría caído al suelo si Draco no lo hubiera estado sujetando. Quería apretarse contra él, fundirse alrededor de su lengua, pero Draco se mantenía lo bastante apartado para que la polla de Harry siguiera sin la más mínima estimulación, sola y necesitada.

Sin dejar de besarle vorazmente, los dedos de Draco se cerraron sobre uno de sus pezones y lo apretaron con fuerza. Un calambrazo de dolor y de placer fue de su pezón a sus pelotas y Harry dio un grito ahogado por la lengua de Draco. Draco siguió torturándole deliciosamente los pezones mientras le besaba y de pronto se retiró con brusquedad, dejándole boqueando en el aire.

-Bien, ponte de rodillas. Quiero ver que sabes hacer con la boca.

Draco se sacó la polla de los pantalones y Harry se quedó casi hipnotizado al verla, erecta y rotunda. La boca se le hizo agua; quería sentirla dentro de su cuerpo de un modo u otro. Cuando Draco la acercó la salada punta a los labios, no pudo evitar lamerla con además goloso. Draco siseó, pero le dio una bofetada en la mejilla no muy fuerte.

-Aún no te he dado permiso para que hagas nada. –Harry apretó los labios con frustración, incapaz de resistir la tentacíón, abrumado por su olor y cercanía-. Tú también lo estás deseando, ¿verdad? Quieres sentir mi polla gorda en tu boca. Asiente si es verdad.

Harry lo hizo; no habría sido ya capaz de mentir.

-Bien, entonces chupa a gusto.

No necesitaba que se lo dijeran. Harry abrió la boca para saborear la punta con la lengua antes de tragársela entera y empezar a lamer con entusiasmo. Era un puro éxtasis; su sabor, su indefensión, el ardor que sentía en el culo, la vibración en su ano, la infinita tortura de su polla y sus pelotas… Era aún mejor que todo lo que se había atrevido a imaginar, la libertad de no tener que hacer otra cosa excepto sentir.

Draco se corrió con un gruñido y Harry tragó ávidamente el semen que le inundaba la boca, succionando después cada gota como si fuera pura ambrosía. Después de unos segundos, Draco le pasó la mano por el pelo en un gesto afectuoso y se retiró de su boca, riendo suavemente.

-Deja de ordeñarme, Potter, ya no vas a sacar nada.

Harry gimió por la pérdida y se lamió los labios, el paladar de su boca; el orgasmo de Draco, sin embargo, lo había llevado por completo al límite y tenía la sensación de que iba a desmayarse si no se corría pronto también. No saber qué tenía planeado Draco para él sólo acentuaba su tormento y su placer.

Apenas sin mirarlo, Draco se guardó de nuevo la polla, ahora fláccida en los pantalones, y con su varita hizo aparecer una bandeja con una botella de vino y dos copas. Después llenó una y se la dio a beber a Harry. Era un vino exquisito, sabroso y un poco ácido y Harry bebió con ganas porque tenía sed y porque era lo que Draco quería, pero también lamentó perder el sabor de su semen en la boca. Su objeción desapareció cuando Draco volvió a darle un beso posesivo y abrumador, pero Harry ya no podía hacer otra cosa que gemir, casi sollozar. Estaba demasiado caliente y cualquier estímulo se traducía ya en pinchazos dolorosos entre sus piernas. Pero no se atrevía a hablar por miedo a que Draco se enfadara y quisiera castigarle sin darle el alivio que tanto necesitaba.

-¿Quieres decirme algo, Harry? –susurró Draco, usando por primera vez su nombre de pila. Harry se estremeció aún más al oírlo, sin saber por qué-. Puedes hablar si quieres. ¿Qué quieres?

Fue como si Draco hubiera abierto una compuerta.

-Quiero correrme, Malfoy, por favor, por favor, haré lo que me pidas, pero deja que me corra, por favor, por favor…

Las palabras salían solas de su boca; ya no las obstaculizaba ninguna vergüenza, ningún recato. No podía contenerlas como no podía contener los temblores de su cuerpo.

-Estás caliente, ¿eh?

-Sí, sí, no puedo más, Malfoy, lo digo en serio, ya no puedo más…

Draco lo miró como si estuviera calibrando que decisión tomar.

-Bueno… considerando que es tu primera vez y que has sido tan buen chico… creo que voy a escuchar tus súplicas.

El alivio que sintió habría bastado para llevarlo hasta el orgasmo si aquella corbata no se lo hubiera estado impidiendo.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! Gracias… Gracias…

-No creas que siempre vas a tener tanta suerte. Ahora vuelve a ponerte como cuando has recibido tus azotes.

Harry casi voló hasta la mesa y apoyó rápidamente el pecho en la superficie de madera. Sin que Draco se lo ordenara, abrió bien las piernas. Draco se acercó a él, retiró bruscamente el dildo que aún tenía en el culo y usó los pulgares para separar sus nalgas y dejar al descubierto su entrada.

-Se me está poniendo dura otra vez sólo de verte, Potter. Tan dispuesto, tan ansioso por sentir mi polla.

-Sí, sí…

-Bien, voy a follarte bien duro, Potter. Y procura no correrte sin mi permiso.

Los dedos de Draco, ahora aceitosos, le penetraron rudamente, abriéndole más de lo que había hecho el dildo. Dolía un poco, pero el dolor sólo contribuyó a aumentar su placer, y hasta ese dolor se hizo insignificante cuando Draco frotó un par de veces su próstata, haciéndole gritar de gozo. Después de unos segundos, Harry notó la polla de Draco presionando en su entrada y movió el culo para apresurar las cosas, lo cual le valió una fuerte palmada en las nalgas.

-Vuelve a hacer eso y te pongo el hechizo del invernadero durante una semana –dijo Draco con voz dura.

-Lo siento –dijo a toda prisa, temiendo que cambiara de idea-. Lo siento.

-Por esta vez lo pasaré, pero no tientes tu suerte. Tú sólo estás aquí para complacerme a mí, ¿entendido? Tendrás el privilegio de sentir mi polla cuando yo lo desee.

-Sí, lo siento, lo siento.

Draco dio un murmullo de aprobación y volvió a repetir aquel movimiento torturador. Harry apretó los dientes para luchar contra el impulso de intentar empalarse de nuevo en aquella magnífica polla. Draco le acarició la espalda.

-Relájate, Potter, no me gusta ver sangre.

Su mano bajó hasta meterse entre sus piernas y acunó sus pelotas, acariciándoselas también con suavidad. Harry sintió cómo su cuerpo se sacudía con chispas casi eléctricas y lanzó un largo y embarazoso gemido. Casi al momento, Draco empezó a penetrarle con decisión y Harry gritó mientras su culo se abría para acogerle. Era pura felicidad, de nuevo habría caído al suelo si la mesa y el propio Draco no lo hubieran estado impidiendo. Y Draco presionó hasta que Harry, intensamente lleno por primera vez en su vida, pudo sentir sus pelotas contra sus nalgas. Su culo se contraía de la manera más exquisita en torno a la polla de Draco, se sentía totalmente sometido por sus ataduras, por el peso de su cuerpo.

-Joder, Potter… Esto es aún mejor de lo que pensaba… Estás ardiendo…

Con un gruñido de decisión, Draco empezó a follárselo entonces, con un ritmo lento, pero implacable. Harry cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por completo, amando el modo en que los dedos de Draco se cerraban sobre sus caderas y su polla lo machacaba, gritando cuándo rozaba su próstata y lo empujaba hacia el orgasmo imposible. Oh, Dios, oh, Dios… Era demasiado bueno, era cómo morir y resucitar un segundo después una y otra vez.

Draco aumentó el ritmo y empezó a darle ocasionales palmadas en el culo. Harry estaba seguro de que sus gritos y sus súplicas debían de estar oyéndose por toda la mansión. Pero nada importaba excepto conseguir su orgasmo, acabar con aquella locura.

-Malfoyporfavorporfavor… Ya… Ya…

-¡No te correrás… sin mi permiso, Potter! –replicó Draco, con voz jadeante.

-Ya no puedo más… Malfoy… Por favor… Porfavortelosuplico.

Draco también jadeaba y lanzaba gemidos ahogados y cada vez iba más rápido. Y continuaba follándole con fuerza, sin hacer caso a sus súplicas. Todos sus nervios gritaban de placer y agonía, era un volcán a punto de estallar y Harry tenía la sensación de que con o sin corbata alrededor de la polla iba a correrse de todos modos. Era demasiado, nadie habría soportado aquellas embestidas gloriosas, las oleadas de éxtasis que recorrían su piel, que cosquilleaban en su vientre.

Y entonces, de pronto, el ritmo de Draco se volvió un poco más errático y Harry notó su mano aflojando rápidamente la corbata que tenía atada a la polla.

-Ya… Córrete –dijo, dándole un par de sacudidas.

Fue una explosión. Harry echó la cabeza atrás y lanzó un grito estremecedor mientras su polla se vaciaba en ardientes oleadas. Draco seguía follándoselo, presionando su próstata y alargando su orgasmo durante una exquisita eternidad. Harry notó cómo también se corría dentro de él, clavándole los dedos en las caderas.

Era el paraíso.

Lágrimas de júbilo caían por sus mejillas, no había conocido una paz semejante. Apenas fue consciente de cómo Draco lo desataba y lo hacía tumbarse cuidadosamente sobre la alfombra, ni de cómo lo acunaba. Incapaz de moverse o de reaccionar, Harry se quedó dormido.


	4. Chapter 4

NdA, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, y también a ti, Liziprincsama, que no puedo contestarte de otra manera. ¡Espero que os guste! (Ahora los capis tardarán un poco más, es que estos ya los tenía escritos).

VI

Cuando Harry despertó, supo con toda seguridad que no había dormido tan profunda y plácidamente desde que podía recordarlo. Después notó que estaba en una cama, cubierto por sábanas de seda, que había un cuerpo cálido y que olía marvillosamente bien presionando contra el suyo, con un brazo sobre su cadera. Por último notó el dolor, no del todo desagradable, en su culo. Todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior se agolparon en su memoria, causándole un ligero sonrojo y una ligera erección y se movió para mirar mejor a Draco y confirmar que era él quien dormía a su lado. Y era él. Harry observó su nariz puntiaguda y altanera, sus rasgos algo suavizados por el sueño, el pelo pálido algo alborotado, tratando de conciliar al niño horrendo de Hogwarts con el hombre de la noche anterior.

Entonces Draco movió la cabeza un momento, soltó un largo suspiro y entreabrió los ojos.

-Potter… -murmuró, adormilado.

Harry volvía a sentirse en terreno muy inseguro y tuvo que esforzarse para hablar.

-Buenos días.

Draco se desperezó.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué hora es?

-No lo sé.

Draco alargó la mano hacia su mesita de noche para coger su varita y la usó para ver la hora.

-Las siete… -Entonces se lo quedó mirando con una ligera sonrisa retadora, toda traza de sueño desaparecida de sus ojos-. Bien, ¿qué va a ser, Potter? ¿Vas a entrar otra vez en una etapa de negación o te has convencido por fin de que te gusta lo que te gusta? Porque yo diría que anoche te lo pasaste como nunca en tu vida.

Harry no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña irritación.

-No te lo tengas tan creído.

Draco rió entre dientes.

-Eso serán diez azotes extra la próxima vez que nos juntemos, Potter. Anda, date la vuelta. Quiero ver cómo tienes el culo. -Sin saber muy bien por qué, Harry obedeció, feliz como un bobo al comprender que habría una próxima vez. Eso lo respondía todo, ¿no?-. Precioso… Pero tienes que ir a clase, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí.

Entonces Harry notó una oleada de magia tintineando por todo su culo, incluso dentro de su ano, y el dolor sordo que le había acompañado desde que se había levantado se mitigó bastante.

-Ahí lo tienes. No te molestará si tienes que entrenar, pero todavía te acordarás de mí cada vez que te sientes. Mírame. –Harry lo hizo-. ¿Tienes este fin de semana libre?

-Sí.

-Entonces quedaremos el viernes por la noche, para cenar. –Estaban a miércoles-. Vendrás aquí y me enseñarás el culo. Si te lo has curado por tu cuenta, no te molestes en venir, ¿entendido?

No del todo convencido, asintió.

-Está bien.

-Y no te hagas pajas, Potter. Mientras estés conmigo, tienes prohibido correrte sin mi permiso.

La orden y lo que implicaba le hizo sentir un agradable mareo y se encontró asintiendo de nuevo antes de darse cuenta. Draco sonrió con satisfacción y con un elegante movimiento se colocó a horcajadas sobre él sobre sus caderas. Harry, sin saber muy bien qué pretendía, lo observó con aliento contenido, consciente de que los dos tenían una ligera erección. Draco le pellizcó suavemente los pezones, con los ojos fijos en él como si no quisiera perderse un solo detalle de su reacción. Después, para sorpresa de Harry, se inclinó sobre él y lo besó con decisión, abriéndose paso con su lengua. Harry gimió contra su boca y le puso las manos en las caderas aunque no sabía si eso estaría permitido. Draco no protestó y si el modo de estirarle ligeramente del pelo era su castigo por esa caricia, a Harry le parecía un incentivo para volverlo a hacer. Cuando Draco finalizó el beso, los dos estaban mucho más duros que antes.

-Vamos a la ducha.

Harry le siguió al cuarto de baño y se quedó asombrado al entrar y ver lo grande que era. Al fondo, sobre una elevación, había una bañera donde podían caber tranquilamente seis personas, pero Draco también disponía de una ducha acristalada en una pared del baño. En otra pared se veía un enorme fresco con un río en medio de un bosque y unas ninfas nadando y jugando en él.

Draco lo condujo hasta la ducha y los dos se metieron bajo el agua caliente. Harry dio un respingo de dolor cuando sus rozaduras del culo picaron bajo el calor, pero la sensación desapareció pronto. Draco le tendió una suave esponja y un frasco de cristal con un líquido perlado y azul.

-Lávame.

Harry cogió ambas cosas, echó champú sobre la esponja, notando al momento el exquisito olor, y comenzó a lavar el pálido y esbelto cuerpo de Draco. Era la primera vez que podía tocarlo desde la noche anterior, la primera vez que lo veía desnudo. Harry empezó a frotarle el pecho y absorto como estaba, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que no estaba marcado por ninguna cicatriz del Sectumsempra; tampoco tenía la Marca, Voldemort sólo le había puesto una provisional.

Tras acabar con su torso, su espalda y sus brazos, Harry vaciló un segundo y después se arrodilló para frotarle amorosamente su sexo semirrecto, sus testículos y luego bajó y le enjabonó las piernas y los pies. Draco se giró y Harry se lamió los labios al sentir que tenía su culo tan cerca. Pequeño y duro. No tenía un interés especial en follárselo, pero sí le habría gustado hundir su lengua entre sus nalgas. Quizás Draco le dejaría hacérselo en alguna ocasión, a todos los tipos les gustaba que le hicieran un buen rimming.

Harry se puso de pie, notando una punzada maravillosa en su propio culo y le enjabonó la espalda.

-¿Te lavo también el pelo?

-Ese champú no es para el pelo –dijo, cogiendo una botella y echándose jabón en la mano antes de empezar a frotarse la cabeza. Harry, mientras tanto, empezó a lavarse a sí mismo, resignado al ver que Draco no iba a devolverle el favor. Sin embargo, cuando ya creía que la ducha estaba a punto de terminar, Draco le dirigió una mirada juguetona, retadora-. Date la vuelta con las manos apoyadas en la pared y separa las piernas, Potter.

Harry cogió aire con fuerza, un poco sorprendido, e hizo lo que Draco le había mandado, preguntándose qué le haría. Draco le dio una palmada no muy fuerte en el culo y restregó su erección entre sus nalgas. Harry gimió suavemente.

-Siempre estás dispuesto, ¿verdad? Eso me gusta. –Draco le mordió el cuello y después se lo besó. Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo más su cuello y las piernas le flaquearon un poco cuando una de las manos de Draco también pellizcó su pezón izquierdo. Un momento después, notó una sensación fría y algo viscosa en su culo-. ¿Sabes hacer un hechizo lubricante sin varita, Harry?

-No. –Podía hacer el Accio, con algo que estuviera a la vista y una vez había conseguido hacer un Finite Incantatem, pero los hechizos lubricantes no era algo que incitaran a aprender en su trabajo.

-Deberías aprender.

Entonces Draco le penetró poco a poco, dándole tiempo a acostumbrarse a la sensación. Harry jadeó de placer mientras escuchaba los suaves gruñidos de Draco tras él. Era fantástico. Draco empezó a follárselo a buen ritmo y el dolor de su entumecido culo se transformó rápidamente en placer. Como no había recibido órdenes de estar callado, Harry dejó escapar varios síes de aprobación. Y Draco siguió empujando con fuerza, llenándole, impulsándole hacia el orgasmo. Aun así, no olvidaba que no tenía permiso para correrse y luchó por dejarse llevar del todo. De pronto, la mano de Draco se cerró sobre su polla y le dio un par de sacudidas, haciendo que los gemidos de Harry subieran una octava.

-¿Listo, Potter?

-Sí, sí…

Draco hizo un círculo estrecho con el pulgar y el índice y le rodeó la punta de la polla con él.

-Fóllate contra mi mano, pero no te corras hasta que yo te diga.

Harry obedeció con ganas, deseoso de más contacto. El placer empezaba a ser irresistible, pero trató de mantenerlo bajo control. La presión en su polla, los estallidos que sacudían su interior cuando Draco rozaba su próstata… El ritmo de Draco aumentó y Harry se mordió los labios. Iba a correrse, iba a correrse…

-Draco… Malfoy….

-Sí, córrete, Potter. Córrete.

Dos sacudidas más y Harry se corrió, estremecido de arriba abajo. Casi no se dio cuenta de que Draco se estaba corriendo también, vaciándose en su interior. Durante unos segundos, Harry se quedó con la frente pegada a la pared, jadeando, mientras notaba el pecho de Draco subiendo y bajando contra su espalda, su polla todavía dentro de él.

-Bien… Ahora tenemos que ducharnos otra vez –dijo al final Draco, con voz que encubría una risa.

Harry sonrió también.

* * *

Después de vestirse, Harry descubrió que en la sala del día anterior, en la misma mesa donde había sido tan fantásticamente azotado y follado, había ahora un desayuno listo para los dos. Había té, café, zumo de naranja recién exprimido, tostadas, macedonia de frutas, tres clases de mermelada, salchichas para alimentar a todos los Weasley y huevos revueltos con queso fundido. Nada más verlo Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba famélico. La noche anterior los nervios apenas le habían dejado cenar.

-Sírvete tú mismo –dijo Draco, haciendo un ademán con la mano.

Harry se puso un poco de todo en el plato y empezó a comer con ganas, comprobando que estaba todo tan bueno como parecía. Draco se sirvió una taza de café solo con un par de cucharadas de azúcar y una tostada con mantequilla y mermelada de fresas. La escena era bastante doméstica, casi más íntima que todo lo que habían compartido hasta entonces, pero Harry se sintió más cómodo de lo que esperaba y se dio cuenta de que había dejado de temer una mala jugada de Draco.

-¿Tú trabajas en algún sitio? –preguntó, con curiosidad.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Más o menos… He traducido al inglés algún manual especializado de Pociones. Lo hago por mí, porque me entretiene, pero cuando terminé el primero se me ocurrió preguntarle a los de la editorial Fuego Lento si les interesaba publicarlo y me dijeron que sí. Pero no es un trabajo-trabajo.

-Yo siempre he querido ser auror, me gusta ayudar a la gente. –Pero al decirlo recordó lo poco que le había apetecido después de la guerra. Sólo había vuelto a planteárselo en serio como una opción de futuro cuando la escena entre Draco y Astoria le había sacudido la apatía de encima.

-La gente tiene muchas expectativas puestas en ti. No me extraña que necesites todo esto.

-¿Crees que es por eso?

-No soy un psicólogo, Potter, no lo sé. Pero sí sé que no tienes por qué avergonzarte, por arrebatador que estés cuando te avergüenzas.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo –masculló.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Tú crees? Verme obligado a torturar de verdad a toda esa gente era como… una violación. Era algo que yo había fantaseado, algo que me excitaba sexualmente, pero de pronto se había materializado en algo repugnante. Me preguntaba si yo era como ellos, como la loca de mi tía, que se excitaba con los gritos de agonía de sus víctimas. No fue fácil admitir que tenía impulsos tan parecidos a los de ellos. Yo no soy un monstruo, yo sólo…

-No, claro que no eres un monstruo –dijo Harry con vehemencia, sintiéndose culpable por sus anteriores palabras-. Lo siento, Malfoy, no lo había visto desde ese punto de vista.

Draco suspiró; no parecía enfadado ni disgustado.

-Mira, Potter, tú sólo evita pensar cosas raras, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes derecho a vivir tu vida como quieras.

Harry quiso aligerar un poco el ambiente y se atrevió a hacer una pequeña broma.

-Mientras no me corra sin tu permiso.

Draco se echó a reír.

-Sí, exacto.

* * *

Cuando Harry llegó a la academia de aurores, se sentía feliz, tranquilo. Tal y como había dicho Draco se acordaba de él cada vez que se sentaba y ese recuerdo le hacía sentirse sonrojado y algo acalorado, pero era una sensación traviesa y agradable.

-Hoy estás distinto, colega –dijo Ron, cuando salían a comer algo en la pausa del almuerzo-. ¿Qué te ha puesto de tan buen humor? ¿O debo preguntar quién?

-No estoy distinto –protestó. Draco y él habían coincidido en mantener en secreto su relación y Harry, de todos modos, no tenía ganas de hablar de eso con Ron, ni siquiera con la versión censurada. Si se enteraba simplemente de que estaba viendo a Draco, probablemente le daría un ataque.

-No, qué va. Creo que no te veía así desde el final de la guerra.

-Bueno, ya me estoy recuperando de aquello, supongo.

Ron no insistió con su teoría de que estaba viendo a alguien y Harry se alegró. Pero sí, se sentía feliz, más de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Era delirante pensar que necesitaba el culo en carne viva y sentirse a merced de Draco Malfoy para lograrlo, pero no podía negar lo evidente. Y quería volver a verlo, lo deseaba de verdad. Las clases consiguieron tenerlo algo distraído, pero cuando terminaron y regresó a su casa, apenas podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Su cuerpo se estremecía recordando los azotes, el modo en el que se había rendido a ellos, la sensación de tener la polla de Draco en su boca, sin saber cuándo podría encontrar alivio para su propia necesidad. Gustosamente se habría masturbado reviviendo aquello, pero recordaba las órdenes de Draco. Las excitantes órdenes de Draco. No era como lo de Hogwarts, no había hechizo que le previniera correrse, sólo su propio deseo de obedecer, de someterse a su voluntad. Ahora entendía perfectamente bien lo que Astoria había intentado explicarle.

Sus sueños estuvieron poblados de escenas de sexo y cuando se despertó tuvo que darse una ducha fría para rebajar su erección. Resistir la tentación de masturbarse fue más duro que el día anterior, especialmente cuando Draco le mandó una foto, sin palabra alguna, del cepo para las piernas. Harry no pudo evitar cientos de pensamientos sobre eso, sobre todos los juguetes que sabía que Draco guardaba en su casa y que seguramente querría usar con él.

El viernes por la mañana fue un suplicio, sólo quería que pasaran las horas de una vez y llegara el momento de reunirse con Draco. Saber que eso no garantizaba que fuera a poder correrse por fin sólo le excitaba aún más. Pero estaría con él, tendrían una sesión como la del martes. Apenas podía esperar para averiguar qué había planeado.

Draco le había dicho que fuera a su casa a las siete. Harry ya estaba listo a las seis, mirando con impaciencia el reloj de la salita. Las agujas pasaban con lentitud exasperante. Pero por fin llegó la hora convenida y Harry, feliz y aliviado, se Apareció frente a las puertas de Malfoy manor.

Un elfo le condujo hasta las habitaciones de Draco. Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse si sabría lo que iban a hacer, pero la idea de que el elfo imaginara algo no resultaba tan vergonzosa como habría supuesto antes del martes. Era más importante gozar con la expectación, con el modo en el que su piel parecía arder bajo su ropa.

El elfo se detuvo frente a una doble puerta de roble, llamó respetuosamente con los nudillos y entró, seguido de Harry.

-El señor Harry Potter, amo.

Estaban de nuevo en la habitación donde Draco le había azotado y follado, donde habían desayunado juntos. Sobre la mesa había ahora un mantel blanco, servicio para dos y varios platos con comida. Draco, de pie, estaba comiéndose un canapé. Iba vestido con botas, unos pantalones negros y un suéter rojo oscuro, un color que no solía usar, aunque Harry podía asegurar que le quedaba francamente bien.

El corazón volvía a latirle muy rápido, pero esta vez no se trataba de nerviosismo, era simple felicidad.

-Puedes irte. –El elfo se marchó con un "pop" y Draco sonrió-. Hola, Harry.

-Hola. –Recordó algo-. ¿Ya puedo llamarte Draco?

-Quizás después de esta noche –contestó, dirigiéndose a su sillón y tomando asiento-. Bueno, si has venido, imagino que eso significa que habrás cumplido con mis órdenes, ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿Te has hecho pajas?

-No, lo juro.

-Date la vuelta y enséñame el culo. -Harry obedeció, bajándose los pantalones hasta las rodillas. Sabía que tenía el culo lleno de moratones desvaídos-. Buen chico… Quítatelos del todo, los calzoncillos también.

Harry lo hizo y Draco le ordenó que se volviera a poner las botas de montaña que se había tenido que quitar para sacarse los pantalones. También llevaba la camiseta y el suéter y resultaba extraño y excitante estar medio vestido así. Esa sensación se agudizó cuando Draco, con sonrisa de anfitrión encantador, sugirió que se sentaran a cenar.

-¿Así? –exclamó, sin poder evitarlo, más por la sorpresa que porque le molestara.

Draco se limitó a asentir con una mirada de ligera advertencia mientras se dirigía a sentarse en su silla y Harry, encogiéndose mentalmente de hombros, hizo lo que le habían dicho. La tapicería picaba un poco, pero no era desagradable, sólo le hacía más consciente de su desnudez.

-Sírvete lo que quieras, los elfos siempre cocinan como si hubiera veinte personas viviendo en casa. Aunque debes probar estos pastelillos de salmón, están exquisitos.

El salmón no era su plato favorito y sólo lo había probado en un par de fiestas, en canapés. Pero por si acaso aquella sugerencia era una orden, cogió uno y lo mordió. Una salsa de queso inundó su boca, mezclada con la carne firme del salmón. Estaba mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Está bueno.

-Te lo dije.

Harry se puso otro en el plato para comérselo después y se sirvió también un bistec de ternera con un suave puré de patatas y setas. Estaba todo delicioso.

-No sé cómo puedes estar tan delgado si siempre comes así.

Draco sonrió.

-Cuando estoy solo no ordeno cenas como esta. Pero no sé muy bien tus gustos, así que les dije a los elfos que hicieran varias cosas.

-Gracias –dijo, apreciando el gesto de verdad-. Aunque como prácticamente de todo, mientras no sea muy raro.

No era del todo fácil olvidar su parcial estado de desnudez, pero mientras hablaban de comida –lo más extravagante que habían comido, el plato que más les gustaba, los festines de Hogwarts-, Harry lo consiguió casi del todo.

De postre había pastel de manzana, ácido y dulce a la vez, lleno de crema y canela. Harry se sentía algo lleno cuando terminó, tanto que a pesar de las prisas que había tenido todo el día, esperaba que Draco no empezara la sesión inmediatamente. No quería imaginarse cómo podía sentarle mucho movimiento a su pobre estómago.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Draco, sin embargo, le indicó que se levantara y lo hizo sentarse en el sillón que había cerca del que solía ocupar él. Harry fue de nuevo muy consciente de que estaba desnudo de cintura para abajo y se sintió un poco ridículo. Habría preferido no llevar nada de ropa a estar así.

-Separa un poco más las piernas, Harry –dijo Draco, amablemente. Él obedeció, lamiéndose los labios, recordando que no había ido allí a disfrutar de una buena cena-. Deberíamos hablar de lo que te gusta y lo que no te gusta.

-Ya sabes lo que me gusta.

Draco soltó un pequeño resoplido de risa.

-Harry, lo que hicimos el otro día es sólo el principio. Y sé algunas de las cosas que te gustan, sí, pero no todas. Algunas las podemos ver sobre la marcha, pero quiero saber ciertos límites por adelantado, las cosas que estás absolutamente seguro de que no van a gustarte. Por ejemplo, ¿te gustaría que alguna vez hubiera alguien mirándonos? Ya viste que a Astoria no le importó tenerte por allí aquella vez.

-Habíamos quedado en que nadie debía saber esto –dijo Harry a toda prisa, frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso son cosas distintas. Tú podrías ir con máscara y nadie sabría quién eres. Sólo te verían cumplir todas mis órdenes, recibir mis azotes y tú sabrías que habría alguien mirando todo el rato. –Harry se quedó sin saber qué decir, dividido entre la excitación y la vergüenza y Draco esbozó una sonrisa-. Contestes lo que contestes, quiero que sepas que se te ha puesto más dura.

Harry se sintió traicionado por su cuerpo, él no quería que lo vieran haciendo esas cosas.

-Yo no… No quiero.

-Bueno, ya hablaremos de eso más adelante –dijo, condescendiente-. Tampoco quiero asustarte. Vamos, dime.

Harry pensó un poco.

-No sé, no quiero que me hagas porquerías.

Draco suspiró.

-Define "porquerías".

-Pues lo típico... Zoofilia y esas cosas.

-¿Lluvia dorada?

-Sí. Y de lo otro ni hablamos.

-"Lo otro"… Potter, te lo juro, a veces parece que tengas cinco años. Pero sí, bien, desde luego no pensaba hacerte esas cosas.

-Y no quiero… Ya sabes que hablé con Astoria. –No le cabía duda de que había actuado de una casamentera un tanto especial-. Ella me dijo que no buscabas a alguien que fuera tu esclavo las veinticuatro horas. Yo tampoco quiero eso. Si alguna vez tengo una relación seria con alguien, lo que pase relacionado con el sexo es una cosa, pero… el resto del tiempo quiero ser dueño de mí mismo.

Draco asintió.

-Astoria no te engañó.

-Y…

-¿Qué?

Harry dudó, era un tema poco delicado.

-Creo que es mejor si no mencionas cosas de Hogwarts, de cuando éramos pequeños. Lo del invernadero no me importa, me refiero a… a todo lo que pasó entre nosotros cuando nos llevábamos mal.

Draco volvió a asentir, serio.

-Tenía la impresión de que no sería buena idea, sí. Y también creo que será mejor si evito mencionar a ciertas personas. –Se quedó pensativo un momento y adoptó una expresión bastante solemne-. Sólo lo diré esta vez, pero siento mucho haberme burlado de tus padres en Hogwarts. Hasta que no estuve en peligro de perder a los míos no me di cuenta de lo odiosos que eran esos comentarios.

Harry, sorprendido por aquella inesperada disculpa, tardó un momento en reaccionar y esbozar una sonrisa.

-Gracias. Disculpas aceptadas. Aunque habría preferido tener los pantalones puestos para algo así –bromeó.

Draco se echó a reír.

-Ya, tienes razón. Será que me gusta demasiado verte sin pantalones. Bueno, ¿algo más, Harry?

-Ahora mismo no se me ocurre nada.

-Bueno, si se te ocurre, dímelo. Y recuerda tu palabra segura.

-Sirena borracha.

-Bien. –Entonces sacó su varita, le apuntó con ella y le lanzó un hechizo que desvaneció todas sus ropas de golpe. Después hizo aparecer en su mano lo que parecía un collar y una correa-. Ven aquí a cuatro patas y guarda silencio a no ser que te pregunte directamente.

Harry, notando un revoloteo en el corazón, hizo lo que Draco le pedía y se quedó quieto mientras él le aseguraba el collar de cuero al cuello. Después le ordenó que le siguiera y Harry gateó tras él hasta el dormitorio, sintiéndose algo humillado y disfrutando de verse tratado así. Ya no se sentía tan pesado como justo después de comer y estaba impaciente por ver qué le había preparado Draco. Pero para su sorpresa, éste no le hizo ir hasta la cama, sino que siguió hasta una pared y sólo entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que allí había una puerta. Estaba tan bien disimulada que no la había visto en su anterior estancia allí. Draco la abrió con la varita y entró y Harry le siguió con mucha curiosidad.

Lo que vio le dejó asombrado y le coloreó las mejillas. Era una habitación tan amplia como el dormitorio, pero allí no había ninguna cama. Pegado a la pared había un gran baúl de madera. Al otro lado había una mesa en forma de aspa lo bastante grande para que él pudiera tumbarse en ella, abierto de pies y manos. Del techo colgaban varias cadenas de diversos tamaños, algo que parecía un columpio. Había un cepo de madera en otro rincón y argollas a distintas alturas en una de las paredes.

-Bienvenido a mi cuarto de juegos.


	5. Chapter 5

V

-¿Te gusta, Harry?

Harry podía hablar, ya que le había preguntado directamente, pero no sabía qué decir. Todo aquello le excitaba y le aterrorizaba a la vez.

-Es impresionante –contestó al fin, casi forzando las palabras.

Draco lo miró desde arriba.

-Estás asustado… No vamos a utilizarlo todo hoy, tranquilo.

Entonces usó la varita para atraer el cepo, un movimiento que dejó a Harry con la boca tensa y su polla agitándose con interés. El cepo tenía un metro de altura y aún antes de colocarse en él, Harry supo que le obligaría a estar más o menos en la misma posición en la que estaba ahora, a cuatro patas. Draco abrió el cepo y le ordenó que colocara el cuello y las muñecas en el sitio correspondiente. Harry se obligó a obedecer y se mordió los labios para contener su nerviosismo cuando Draco bajó la parte superior del cepo y lo dejó allí atrapado. Después, Harry oyó ruidos a sus espaldas y supuso que estaba abriendo el baúl. ¿Qué estaría buscando allí dentro? Harry se agitó un poco en el cepo, tratando inconscientemente de sacar una mano y llevársela a su erección, pero naturalmente no podía. Estaba allí atrapado. Su indefensión le obligó a reprimir un gemido de placer.

Draco se acercó a él de nuevo.

-Abre las piernas –ordenó, con voz autoritaria. Harry obedeció y aunque no podía ver lo que estaba pasando, supo de qué se trataba en cuanto notó cómo Draco le levantaba uno y otro pie para depositarlos en algo que ya no era el suelo-. ¿Sabes qué es esto, Harry?

-El… el cepo para las piernas.

Se oyó un click y Harry notó que sus tobillos habían quedado atrapados también, forzándole a mantener las piernas abiertas. La elevación del cepo respecto al suelo hacía que sus pies quedaran algo levantados y para conservar el equilibrio tenía que inclinar un poco el cuerpo hacia delante, así que su culo sobresalía un poco más que si hubiera estado simplemente a gatas.

-Sí, el cepo para las piernas. ¿Te gusta, Harry? Expuesto como si estuvieras en un escaparate, listo para que todo el mundo vea ese hambriento agujero tuyo. -Entonces Harry notó sus manos colocando algo alrededor de su polla y gimió de nuevo por la sensación y el desespero. Era un anillo; de nuevo tendría que sufrir hasta conseguir el orgasmo. Si lo conseguía-. Así, perfecto.

Harry volvió a forcejear sin saber por qué, quizás porque le gustaba comprobar que estaba inmovilizado, para regocijarse en su cautiverio. Un momento después, Draco estaba ante él; apenas pudo ver las perneras de sus pantalones antes de que Draco se arrodillara frente a él, con una sabrosa erección asomando entre la bragueta desabrochada.

-Abre la boca y chupa.

Harry obedeció de buena gana, abriendo la boca para tragársela entera. El olor a sexo inundó sus fosas nasales y mandó chispas de electricidad hacia su propia polla. Era delicioso. Harry se la sacó de la boca sólo para recorrer con la lengua la vena que iba de la base hasta el glande y luego lamió la salada abertura de la punta. Draco gruñó con aprobación y Harry se sintió más excitado aún. Sus manos se abrían y cerraban en el aire en un gesto de impotencia, ansiando tocarle, tocarse a sí mismo. Pero sólo podía usar la boca y lo hizo con entusiasmo, gimiendo cuando las manos de Draco se aferraron a su pelo. Tan bueno…

Draco la sacó de su boca y empezó a sacudírsela rápidamente frente a la cara de Harry, que apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos antes de verse salpicado por ardientes chorros de semen. Cayó sobre su pelo, sus mejillas, sus labios… Draco jadeó, apoyándose un momento en el cepo y después con los dedos recogió el semen que goteaba en su cara y le hizo chuparlo. Harry lo hizo, deseoso de que Draco estuviera complacido con él y le recompensara.

-Buen chico… -dijo, acariciándole la mejilla.

Harry descubrió que empezaban a gustarle esas palabras. Draco se levantó, se arregló la ropa y se movió hasta quedar fuera de su vista. Harry, que estaba listo para correrse, le oyó rondar el baúl y se preguntó si podría conseguir su orgasmo pronto. Después Draco se acercó de nuevo a él y Harry se tensó ligeramente con expectación. ¿Qué iría a hacer? Durante unos segundos no sucedió nada y Harry tuvo que morderse los labios para no protestar. Luego, notó unos dedos alrededor de uno de sus pezones y a continuación, Draco le colocó algo que parecía una pequeña y fría pinza. No era muy doloroso, pero la sensación era incómoda y le hizo agitarse un poco. Draco le dedicó a su otro pezón el mismo tratamiento y Harry se quedó allí, apretando los labios para no protestar.

-Bien, vamos a ocuparnos de tu culo…

Aquellas palabras abrían un sinfín de posibilidades y Harry no sabía cuál deseaba más. Draco le pellizcó las nalgas, murmurando por lo bajo algo sobre los moratones. Después, Harry notó una sensación fría y resbaladiza en su ano. Oh, ¿se lo iba a follar? Harry gimió cuando Draco le penetró con algo redondo que acabó metido por completo en su cuerpo. Estaba a punto de quejarse cuando notó una segunda bola entrando en su interior. La sensación era estremecedora.

-Draco…

-Has hablado –dijo Draco, metiéndole una tercera bola-. Y me has llamado Draco. No tenías permiso para hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

Harry cerró los ojos, maldiciendo para sus adentros.

-¿Lo siento?

-Lo sentirás –prometió, ocupándose de la cuarta bola.

Draco no se detuvo hasta que le metió ocho de esas malditas bolas. Harry se sentía a punto de explotar en más de un sentido. No sabía qué pretendía hacer con eso, pero no quería preguntar y molestarlo aún más.

-Creo que si te quitara el anillo te correrías al instante, Potter –dijo, con esa voz ligeramente burlona que hacía que su sangre volara a la vez hacia su polla y sus mejillas-. ¿Te gustaría eso?

-Sí, sí.

-Sí… Pero por desgracia has sido un chico muy malo, desobedeciendo mis órdenes. No creo que hoy vayas a correrte.

-No, por favor, no volveré a desobedecerte, lo juro.

-Has vuelto a hablar sin permiso, Potter –señaló Draco-. ¿Ves? Necesitas un castigo.

Harry gimió sin palabras para expresar su miseria. No creía que pudiera aguantar mucho más sin correrse, sentía los huevos pesados como piedras. Pero Draco le ignoró.

-Estás absolutamente arrebatador así, Potter, eso tengo que admitirlo. Aunque estarás aún mejor cuando tengas el culo rojo.

Entonces Draco se colocó frente a él y le enseñó lo que tenía en la mano, una especie de látigo con tiras de cuero. Oh, Dios, oh, Dios… Harry tragó saliva, asustado, nada convencido de que eso fuera a gustarle. Pero Draco no le dio demasiado tiempo para sentir miedo, porque al momento se puso detrás de él y empezó a azotarlo. La sensación era diferente a la de la otra vez, los golpes no eran tan contundentes, sino secos y picantes. Las tiras de cuero rodeaban su culo y sus caderas al caer. Y no tenía el tablero de la mesa para poder recostarse en él y aguantar el equilibrio; su postura era más precaria esta vez y de algún modo eso lo volvía aún todo mejor.

-Estos son los diez que te debía de la otra mañana –anunció Draco-. Ahora vienen los que te has ganado por desobedecerme.

Harry gemía de dolor y placer bajo los latigazos mientras las primeras lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos. El culo le escocía ya de un modo terrible, pero estaba tan caliente que si le hubieran rozado la polla se habría corrido con o sin anillo. Era demasiada estimulación, su culo lleno con aquellas malditas bolas, las pinzas en los pezones… Y el látigo seguía cayendo a pesar de sus forcejeos, crack, crack, crack. Harry quería que acabara y a la vez habría deseado que no acabara nunca, notaba su mente deslizándose hacia aquel estado en el que todo se reducía al sonido chasqueante de los golpes y a su propia indefensión y a la excitación que lo mareaba con tanta eficacia como el dolor.

-Y estos son sólo porque quiero, Potter –dijo, sin dejar de golpearle, haciendo arder la parte superior de sus muslos-. Y porque es justo lo que necesitas. Deja de luchar, no hay nada que puedas hacer para pararlo.

Nada, nada. Harry sintió cómo se rendía a los azotes y abandonó toda pretensión de lucha. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, lágrimas que traían una paz maravillosa. No sabía cuántos latigazos más le cayeron, quizás veinte o treinta. De pronto se detuvieron tan abruptamente como habían empezado. Harry apenas lo notó, sólo podía sollozar; su cuerpo, límpido y sometido. Aun así, cuando sintió algo escapando de su trasero lanzó un gemido de humillación; creía que había perdido el control de sus intestinos. Pero a esa sensación le siguió otra similar y entonces comprendió que Draco estaba sacándole las bolas. Era placentero y en ese estado de excitación, que los golpes no habían aminorado, resultaba insoportable. El dolor de huevos era mil veces peor que el de su culo. Y estaba disfrutando cada segundo.

-Mmm, Harry, no tienes ni idea de lo caliente que me pone verte así. Creo que sería capaz de follarte media docena de veces cada noche. Estás listo, ¿verdad? Nada te gustaría más que te la clavara hasta el fondo y te follara bien duro.

El mero hecho de no poder ni contestar ya era una agonía. Cada vez que una bola de esas abandonaba su cuerpo se sentía empujado hacia el orgasmo. Pero al final la última abandonó su cuerpo, dejándole abierto y tembloroso. Sus caderas se movían casi como si tuvieran vida propia, como si estuviera follando en el aire, pero la única estimulación que tenía ahora era en sus torturados pezones.

Draco se sentó frente a él con las piernas cruzadas y se quedó observándole con expresión satisfecha.

-No te imaginas lo hermoso que estás así, Harry, podría mirarte durante horas.

Harry no podría haberle contestado ni aunque hubiera tenido permitido hablar. Lo que sentía era demasiado intenso.

Una eternidad después, Harry aún seguía en el cepo. Draco no había vuelto a tocarlo ni a estimularlo de ningún modo y el placer se había convertido en un dolor sordo y soportable. Se sentía absolutamente agotado, como si hubiera corrido veinte kilómetros sin descansar.

-Necesitas un baño antes de irte a dormir –dijo Draco de pronto, tocando algo en el cepo que hizo click.

Harry tardó un par de segundos en entender lo que pasaba y no se movió hasta que Draco le ayudó a salir de ahí. Después le quitó el cepo de los pies y las pinzas de los pezones. Harry no pudo evitar gemir de placer al sentirlos libres de la presión e hizo todo lo posible para no llevarse la mano a ellos y frotarlos. Draco le dejó puesto el anillo para el pene, sin embargo, y volvió a colocarle la correa en el collar que llevaba al cuello. Después, con un simple tirón, le indicó que le siguiera.

Tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido y gatear era difícil, pero Draco adoptó un ritmo lento, para darle tiempo a que se acostumbrara. Cuando entraron al baño, incluso le ayudó a ponerse en pie. La bañera ya estaba lista, apetecible y aromática, y Draco, tras desvestirse, se metió en ella con él, dejando ver que tenía una erección. El agua estaba lo bastante caliente como para hacer que le escocieran los golpes de su culo, pero fueron sólo unos segundos y después Harry notó cómo empezaba a relajarse.

-¿Qué planes tienes para mañana, Harry?

-No tengo planes –contestó. Solía dedicar los sábados a estudiar, y aunque a veces quedaba por la noche, había supuesto que lo haría con Draco.

-Yo he quedado para almorzar con Pansy y Blaise. ¿Quieres que te avise cuando vuelva y te vienes aquí?

-Sí.

-Estás medio dormido –notó Draco, con humor-. Bueno, no te duermas del todo. Voy a follarte antes de que nos vayamos a la cama.

Harry no tenía ni fuerzas para albergar esperanzas de correrse en aquella ocasión. Total, Draco ya le había dicho que no iba a hacerlo esa noche. Y cuando ya terminaron de lavarse, Draco le hizo colocarse cara a la pared de nuevo y se lo folló sin demasiadas ceremonias, sin prolongarlo ni preocuparse de excitarle a él más o menos. Podría haber sido uno de esos muñecos hinchables, por el caso que le hizo. Pero no se sintió mal por ello, descubrió que le gustaba también esa indiferencia que probaba lo poco que importaban sus propios deseos. Sí, eso le excitaba, que Draco lo usara así.

Cuando Draco se corrió, le dijo que se limpiara y que saliera de la ducha. Harry estaba un poco más excitado que antes de meterse en el agua, pero no era insoportable. El agua caliente le había dejado blando y relajado, pese a todo. Los dos se secaron el cuerpo con toallas calentitas y esponjosas y Draco usó su varita para secarles el pelo a ambos.

-¿Quieres picar algo antes de dormir?

-No.

Draco le dio la mano para conducirle hasta la cama y Harry se metió entre las sábanas con agradecimiento. Seguía llevando el anillo para el pene, ligeramente erecto, pero no le molestaba. Draco se colocó detrás de él, pasándole el brazo por la cintura.

-Buenas noches, Harry.

-Buenas noches.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Harry regresó a su casa con el culo dolorido por la azotaina del día anterior, el sabor del semen de Draco en su lengua y unas ganas terribles de correrse. Trató de estudiar, pero no podía concentrarse. Sólo podía revivir lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y fantasear por lo que podía pasar cuando Draco regresara de su almuerzo. El tiempo parecía pasar de un modo exasperantemente lento y tuvo que esforzarse para cumplir la norma principal de Draco y no masturbarse.

Pero por fin recibió una llamada suya desde Malfoy manor diciéndole que ya podía ir a su casa. Harry no perdió el tiempo y cinco minutos después ya estaba allí. Un elfo le condujo de nuevo hasta las habitaciones de Draco y cuando Harry entró, tuvo que tragar saliva, pues Draco llevaba sólo un albornoz.

-Hola, Harry, ¿una copa?

-Una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Ya le has oído –le dijo al elfo, quien desapareció al momento y volvió a aparecer con la cerveza antes de que Harry hubiera tomado asiento.

-¿Qué tal tu almuerzo?

-Entretenido. ¿Y tú? ¿Has estudiado mucho?

-No tanto como habría querido.

Draco le dirigió una mirada inocente.

-¿Algo te distraía?

-Ya sabes que sí –dijo haciendo un mohín.

-Yo también he estado pensando en ti –replicó, con su mejor sonrisa-. Bien, desnúdate. Como siempre, llevas demasiada ropa.

Harry obedeció sin perder tiempo y después, a indicación de Draco, gateó hasta llegar hasta él. Draco hizo aparecer una corbata de Slytherin y le ató las manos a la espalda con ella. Después le ordenó que se tumbara en su regazo. Harry lo hizo como pudo, aunque estar maniatado lo complicaba un poco. Su excitación se estaba disparando ya, casi podía sentir la carne de su culo hormigueando con anticipación.

Draco le dio una palmada no muy fuerte.

-Esto te gusta demasiado, Harry. Estoy tentado a usarlo sólo cuando te hayas portado bien. –Draco le dio dos o tres azotes más y Harry notó cómo su polla se endurecía de manera vergonzosa-. Dime, ¿tienes muchas ganas de correrte?

-Sí.

-Ya me lo imagino –dijo, con otra palmada. No era una de sus azotainas habituales, sólo estaba jugando, calentándolo-. Pero vas a tener que ganártelo, ¿sabes?

-¿Cómo?

-Vas a comerme el culo. Si consigues que me corra sólo con eso, tú podrás correrte también. Si no…

Otra palmada. Y él estaba casi salivando ante la idea. Llevaba deseando comerle el culo a Draco desde que se lo había visto.

Draco le hizo levantar y después ordenó que lo siguiera a gatas hasta el dormitorio. Una vez allí, Draco se quitó el albornoz y se sentó en la cama, absolutamente cómodo con su desnudez. Harry subió como pudo a la cama también, deseoso de empezar.

-Vamos a hacer las cosas más divertidas –dijo Draco, abriendo un cajón y sacando un dildo de mediano tamaño-. Inclínate y abre las piernas, Harry.

Harry obedeció y gimió cuando Draco le lanzó un hechizo lubricante y le penetró con aquel dildo. Amaba sentirse así de abierto y era una sensación enloquecedora.

Draco se tumbó boca abajo en la cama con las piernas abiertas y le dijo que empezara. Harry se lamió los labios, se tumbó trabajosamente de manera que su cara quedara a la altura del culo de Draco y se lanzó a ello con decisión.

No podía usar las manos para acceder fácilmente a su agujero, pero aplastó la cara y sacó la lengua todo lo que pudo. La respiración de Draco se agitó al notar el primer lametazo y Harry continuó, lamiendo y chupando, tratando de llegar mejor y penetrarlo del todo con la lengua. Era delicioso. Su ano se cerraba y abría alrededor del dildo, su polla estaba ya dura como una piedra, medio aplastada por el peso de su cuerpo, y el olor y el sabor de Draco lo estaban volviendo loco. La saliva le caía por la barbilla y él seguía chupando; ya había conseguido encontrar el modo de acceder mejor a su objetivo y el agujero de Draco se estaba relajando cada vez más, hasta que Harry pudo meter la lengua del todo y lamer con fruición. Draco gemía mientras le instaba a seguir así y Harry se olvidó de que se estaba jugando su propio orgasmo, sólo quería darle placer a Draco, conseguir que se corriera.

-Sí, chupa, chupa.

Cuando el propio Draco se abrió las nalgas con impaciencia supo que lo estaba haciendo bien y redobló sus esfuerzos. Los gemidos de Draco aumentaron de intensidad y Harry supo que iba a correrse en cuestión de segundos. Y poco después Draco soltó un gruñido desesperado y Harry siguió lamiendo como pudo hasta que Draco se apartó con gesto cansado.

-Buen… buen chico… Oh, dioses… me encanta que me chupen el culo.

Harry sonrió, satisfecho, y se secó la barbilla contra las sábanas.

* * *

Draco necesitó un par de minutos para recomponerse y después se levantó de la cama y le ordenó que le siguiera, sin dejar caer el consolador. Harry tensó el culo todo lo que pudo y caminó con cuidado hasta la sala de juegos de Draco, preguntándose qué le habría preparado esa noche y regocijándose en el hecho de que él tendría que hacer lo que Draco le pidiera. En la habitación había algo nuevo, una alta butaca de aspecto sólido y tapizado de color vino.

Draco le dijo que fuera a la silla y se sentara en ella, colocando las piernas por encima de los reposabrazos. Harry obedeció, preocupado porque notaba cómo se le estaba deslizando el dildo poco a poco. No quería que Draco se enfadara con él y retirara su promesa de dejarle correrse esa vez. Harry consiguió llegar hasta la silla con éxito, pero cuando fue a sentarse cómo Draco le había indicado no pudo evitar que se deslizara por completo entre sus piernas.

-¡Lo siento!

-No pasa nada –dijo Draco, con indulgencia-. Has aguantado hasta llegar a la silla.

Harry dio un tembloroso suspiro de alivio y se dispuso a sentarse con las piernas abiertas sobre los reposabrazos. Era difícil con las manos en la espalda, pero finalmente lo consiguió. Casi al momento fue consciente de lo expuesto que estaba, era una postura absolutamente indecente. Cuando Draco se acercó a él y clavó los ojos en esa zona, Harry no pudo evitar ponerse rojo.

-Malfoy… -protestó.

-¿Qué? –Parecía divertido-. ¿Te da vergüenza? Es una visión deliciosa, Harry, no debería darte vergüenza. Mira.

Entonces usó su varita para convocar un espejo y le ordenó que mirara. Harry lo hizo, terriblemente abochornado. Podía ver las contusiones de su culo, su polla enrojecida y erecta, su agujero reluciendo por el lubricante que había usado antes con él.

-No apartes la vista –dijo Draco-. Necesitas perder ya todas esas gazmoñerías.

Draco dejó el espejo flotando en el aire, ofreciéndole a Harry su bochornoso reflejo y a él no le quedó más remedio que observarse a sí mismo.

-Tu cuerpo es mío ahora, Harry –dijo, mientras le aseguraba las piernas a los reposabrazos con unas cuerdas mágicas-. Y todo lo que yo tengo es hermoso, así que no hay razón para que te sientas avergonzado. Estás maravilloso así, ofrecido como una fruta madura y jugosa. Me dan ganas de comerte. ¿Puedes ver tu agujero del culo, Harry? Mira cómo se abre y se cierra buscando dueño.

Draco siguió diciéndole todas esas cosas sucias y maravillosas que le ponían completamente a cien y Harry se dio cuenta de que pasados unos minutos ya no le importaba nada estar viéndose así. Era una sensación fantástica, disfrutar del modo en el que su cuerpo se estaba incendiando. Esa sensación se intensificó cuando Draco empezó a retorcerle suavemente los pezones. Harry gimió, echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás.

-Todo no es el orgasmo, Harry. Y debes aprender a perderte en el placer igual que te pierdes en el dolor.

Sí, sí, estaba cerca de ello. Harry se limitó a dejarse llevar, sabiendo que era temprano y que Draco podía tardar horas antes de permitirle correrse. Y Draco realmente se tomó su tiempo, apretando, lamiendo. Harry pronto tuvo la sensación de que sus pezones eran la única parte sólida de su cuerpo y no tardó en estar jadeando y gimiendo, retorciéndose ligeramente sobre la alta butaca.

Después de una eternidad, Draco abandonó sus pezones. Harry lo miró con ojos nublados y apenas pudo asimilar que había usado su varita de nuevo para hacer aparecer la jarra de cerveza de mantequilla hasta que la sintió contra sus labios.

-Bebe, debes tener sed.

Harry obedeció, dándose cuenta de que sí, tenía la boca seca. Draco le lamió la espuma que se le había quedado sobre el labio superior e hizo desaparecer la jarra de nuevo. Después le metió dos dedos en la boca para que se los chupara y sin más, lo penetró con ellos, arrancándole un gemido, metiéndolos y sacándolos con cierta dificultad. Dolía un poco, pero era un dolor magnífico que le hizo estremecerse de placer y que pronto desapareció. Draco no buscaba su próstata, pero aun así la sensación era magnífica y Harry, que estaba terriblemente caliente, se encontró muy pronto aproximándose al orgasmo en caída libre.

-Ma… Malfoy… No voy a aguantar…

-Pues vas a tener que hacerlo, Potter. Piensa en Umbridge montándoselo con Filch.

-Oh, Dios… -protestó Harry-. Quizás sea un pervertido… pero no soy… tan pervertido.

-Si puedes hablar así es que aún puedes aguantar, así que aguanta. Quiero que te corras con mi polla dentro de tu culo, no ahora.

Harry intentó pensar en otra cosa, en su último tema de Rastreo, en las probabilidades de que los Cannons ganaran ese año la Liga… Al menos Draco no trataba de provocarle un orgasmo, sólo estaba jugando con él, dándole placer.

Todavía con los dedos dentro de él, Draco se inclinó para besarle posesivamente, hundiendo la lengua en su boca. Harry la recibió con ganas, deliciosamente consciente de que tampoco habría tenido otra posibilidad, no tal y como estaba atado. Draco rompió el beso y bajó hasta su cuello. Harry lanzó un gemido desesperado, no podía más, realmente no podía más.

-Malfoy…

-Sssshtt, aguanta…

-Malfoy, por favor… por favor…

Podía notar cómo sus caderas avanzaban al encuentro de los dedos de Draco y sus huevos… oh, sus huevos, iban a estallarle. Una letanía de súplicas escapó sin control de sus labios, la presión era ya insostenible, el sudor y las lágrimas corrían sin freno por su cara.

De repente, Draco se detuvo, haciendo desaparecer toda la estimulación. Pero Harry ya estaba demasiado lejos como para que eso supusiera una diferencia, todo lo que pudo hacer fue forcejear contra sus ataduras y seguir suplicando para que Draco no lo dejara así. Escuchó a Draco decir algo en voz burlona, pero las palabras atravesaron sus oídos como puro aire, no podía entenderle, sólo quería correrse, necesitaba correrse como nunca en la vida.

-¡Potter! –Harry salió momentáneamente de su trance cuando Draco le sujetó bruscamente del pelo y le gritó en la cara-. Recuerda que no tienes permiso para correrte hasta que yo lo diga.

-Por favor… por favor…-Y entonces, sin saber si habían pasado unos segundos o toda una eternidad, su entrada se abrió a una súbita presión y notó la polla de Draco abriéndole, llenándole-. ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

Draco empezó a follarle con estocadas largas y contundentes, aplastándole aún más contra la silla. Apenas podía moverse ahora, entre las cuerdas y la presión de Draco, pero no quería ir a ningún sitio, sólo quería estar allí y recibir las embestidas de Draco y explotar por fin. El placer, que apenas había disminuido con la brusca penetración de Draco, le tenía de nuevo en carne viva y las súplicas que nunca le habían abandonado del todo salían ahora a gritos.

-Sí… –dijo Draco, pellizcándole los pezones-. Sí, puedes correrte, Harry.

Y no necesitó más. Harry lanzó un grito mientras su semen salía a chorros de su propia polla y su cuerpo se convulsionaba bajo el incesante movimiento de Draco. Apenas fue consciente de cómo Draco se corría sobre él al cabo de sólo unos segundos, estaba perdido en su propio éxtasis.

Durante un rato, los dos se quedaron como estaban, con Draco jadeando sobre Harry, aún dentro de él. Las ligaduras de sus manos volvían a molestarle, pero era por una nueva razón: habría dado cualquier cosa por poder abrazar a Draco y mantenerlo allí para siempre. Pero no podía y después de unos minutos, Draco se movió y se apartó de dónde estaba.

-Mírate, Harry –dijo, con voz ahogada-. Quiero que recuerdes esta imagen para siempre.

Y Harry obedeció y miró su reflejo en el espejo, su cara relajada y manchada de lágrimas, su agujero enrojecido entre sus piernas abiertas, el semen goteando obscenamente por su culo.

Draco tenía razón: era hermoso.


End file.
